Broken Too Many Times
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: After retrieving Sasuke Uchiha, Naru Uzumaki was sentenced to be inseminated and executed. However, Naru made her escape and with the help of a certain demon, Naru will show all those who have scorned and abandoned her a true demon. And it will be all their fault.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

[Council Chambers]

The room was filled with the low mutters of everyone going about their conversations to pass the time. Tsunade Senju with her apprentice Shizune Kato were waiting anxiously with their nerves quickly fraying as the Elders, Shinobi, and Civilian council members waited in their own way.

Soon the doors opened and Naru Uzumaki was dragged across the floor by three ANBUs. She looked like she barely had any time to put her jumpsuit back on and it wasn't even a fresh one. It was torn and bloody with two fresh holes in it. Tsunade could at least be grateful that Naru had bandages wrapped tightly around the wounds on her body. But what really made her want to go on a rampage was that Naru was restrained in thick heavy chains around her waist and on her arms were long arm restraints that went from her wrists to her elbows.

Tsunade was fuming, "What the fuck is this? Why is she not in the hospital being prepared for treatment? Along with that, why the fuck is she in chains! Release her now!"

Danzo's flat tone halted them, "Keep her restrained. She is to be judged."

Tsunade slowly turned to face him, "And why is she being judged for bringing back a miserable traitor?"

"She is being tried for the state of which she brought back the Uchiha."

Tsunade grit her teeth as she took in a deep breath, "You plan on trying her simply because she was rough with a traitor who tried to escape to Orochimaru no less?"

He shook his head, "Regardless, her attack on Sasuke was brutal and left him covered in blood. How do we know if the seal is not breaking?"

Naru rolled her eyes from her spot, 'So original, Danzo. No wonder Gramps was chosen, your excuses are as weak as your will.'

"The seal is under Jiraiya's strict jurisdiction and supervision, the information surrounding such matters are far above your pay grade," Tsunade hissed

His lip twitched in rage, "No matter, as of now we will vote. All those in favor of finding Naru Uzumaki not guilty in her brutal apprehension of Sasuke Uchiha?"

Tsunade nearly roared, "Not Guilty!"

Shizune wasn't as loud but still firm, "Not Guilty!"

A cold, disgusting silence filled the air when no else spoke, making Naru keep her gaze to her lap as she already knew the results of this outcome but didn't feel anything.

'Just get it over with, you old fuck. I wish I sanded down the bastard's face and broke his damn spine instead of just dislocating his legs and cracking his sternum.'

"All those in favor of finding Naru Uzumaki guilty in her brutal apprehension of Sasuke Uchiha?"

Shibi lowered his head, "Guilty."

"Guilty," Hiashi calmly stated

Tsume growled out, "Guilty."

Shikaku yawned, "Guilty."

Choza softly commented, "Guilty."

"Guilty," Inoichi nodded

Asuma coldly commented, "Guilty."

"Guilty!" All the civilian council members shouted as one with glee

"Guilty," Horuma coldly stated

"Guilty," Koharu softly said

"Guilty," Danzo grinned

Naru just closed her eyes, as she accepted the ruling without a word, she knew was damned the moment Gramps died.

"And so it is done. Naru Uzumaki you are found guilty in your brutality in apprehending Sasuke Uchiha, you have proven to be a danger to Konoha and for that, you are forbidden from ever becoming a ninja once more for your crime. The Kyuubi will be ripped out of you and placed in a more deserving host while you are to be imprisoned in solitary for the allotted amount of time of one year before you are publicly executed. Any last words?"

Tsunade clenched her fists so hard that her fingernails caused bloody crescents to appear and Shizune felt that she was going to be sick. Before either of them could speak, Naru raised her head, looked directly at Danzo and softly said, "Danzo, you, your miserable ball-suckers and the rest of Konoha minus those who actually have a spine will get what's coming to you. I won't waste time with curses but I know whether your plans succeed or not you all will suffer a fate worse than death. It will be slow, agonizing and something that will cause Hell's denizens to shiver with ecstasy. If I die before I am able to witness that, I suggest you don't celebrate for too long, you will meet me again. In the burning flames where all monsters and demons reside. After all, there is no better place for a pack of miserable monsters such as you all?"

Danzo nearly snapped his cane as the room became flooded with overlapping curses from the civilian council members while the Elders just sneered at her. The shinobi were silent as Danzo growled out, "Take her to her cell."

As the ANBU lifted her up to drag Naru away, she said, "Stop."

Naru made to unzip her jacket as an ANBU lifted his arm to knock her unconscious before Tsunade grabbed his arm in an unrelenting grip and coldly said, "You either put that arm down or I'll tear it off in the most agonizing way that I can before I force you to eat it and watch you choke."

The ANBU's arm fell limply at his side when Tsunade released him as Naru removed Tsunade's necklace as she knelt down to meet Naru's gaze. She felt as if she aged twenty years as Naru looked at the necklace with a sense of longing.

"Naru..."

She made to give the necklace to Tsunade only for the older woman to shake her head, "No, Naru, it's yours."

Naru just gave a sad smile, before taking her hand and pressed the necklace into her palm, "It's yours, Granny. I can't take it from you but do your best, I know you will make a good Hokage."

Tsunade was silent for a moment before she softly commented, "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Naru shrugged, "It was only a matter of time. Gramps tried his best, but he could only do so much with all the shit he had to sort through on a daily basis and his age. However, I'm happy to have known both you and Shizune. Live a wonderful life the both of you. Alright you ugly bastards, take me away."

She grinned as she felt the ANBU grab her with enough force to tear pieces off of her body as they dragged her away, she kept her smile as she waved goodbye to Tsunade and Shizune before the door slammed shut with a vicious sense of finality.

Shizune wanted to weep as she stared at the door with the trembling Tsunade.

The civilians cheered, "The demon will soon be gone!"

"We finally got back at that monster!"

"No longer shall we will be tortured!"

***SMASH!***

The next statement was viciously silenced with a near-silent squeak as everyone turned their full attention towards Tsunade. Her honey-brown eyes were cold and dark as she sneered at everyone in the room.

"Congratufuckinglations. You have finally done it. But, I'd watch your backs if I were you."

"How can you not be celebrating! The demon-" "Aahahahahahahahahahaha!" She cackled

The cold laughter was violently unwelcoming and filled with dread, "Celebrating? How amusing. No matter, you all will suffer. You all have damned this miserable place and if it wasn't for Naru I'd kill you all."

Danzo softly commented, "Is that a threat?"

Tsunade turned her full attention towards Danzo with a hiss, "Don't talk shit your ass can't check, Danzo. Despite what you may think with your ROOT program, I'm much stronger than all of you and I can easily kill you and in the worst way I could think of but I won't. I won't because it wouldn't be good enough. I will allow you to live to see what your actions have wrought upon Konoha. And when you complain, I will tell you to look in a fucking mirror for the reason as to why you are suffering. And now you have no one to blame but yourselves. Don't disturb me for the rest of the day or else you will regret it. I may be the Hokage of this pale imitation shithole, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the mistakes you all made in the supposed honor and protection of Konoha. Enjoy your luxuries while you still can. Come Shizune."

She nodded as she muttered, "Fucking unloyal bastards."

* * *

[With Naru]

She gritted her teeth as she let the smile fall off her face as the ANBUs manhandled her out of the Hokage Tower. Suddenly the air was filled with screams and curses of multiple people as Naru was dragged through a large mob as she was forced to listen to people screaming at her with all the energy they had.

She was pelted with rotten vegetables, fruits, and even blunted rusted weapons. Naru kept her mouth silent as she kept her face blank as a silent fuck you to every single one of them. She refused to allow any of their words to any effect on her outward mood. She wouldn't give them the pleasure as it would tell them that they had won and she wouldn't give them that.

All of her supposed friends disowned her on the spot, whether they screamed at her or coldly stated it, she knew they all cut any connection she had with them. Ayame and Teuchi were outside the mob, but she could tell by the grins on their faces that they were done pretending.

Iruka's cold words cut through the roaring of the blood-thirsty mob, "I should have killed you that night."

He ripped off the headband that he gave her when she saved him that night.

Kakashi's voice was filled with so much self-righteous disappointment, it made Naru want to vomit, "You are nothing but a disappointment. You have learned nothing that I have taught you and for that, you are disowned from Team 7."

All the foul words continued to fill the air until she was finally dragged into the Torture & Interrogation Center as the mob dispersed to celebrate the defeat and soon-to-be execution of the Kyuubi.

Naru was dragged in front of the front desk where she was kicked in the ribs as the person manning the front asked, "Reason for your presence?"

A rat-masked ANBU said, "She is to be put in isolation for her punishment."

A dog-masked ANBU made his way forward, "I'll take her."

The group nodded and left after kicking Naru once more for good measure as she was dragged by her hair on the floor to her cell. She refused to let out any hint of pain even when she was tossed into a cell, causing her to hit her head against the hard, grimy wall.

The ANBU started to slap and kick her repeatedly, relishing in the bruises that he made blossom against her skin.

Once he had his fill he removed his mask showing an ugly mug she hadn't seen in years. His face was scarred from multiple suicide missions, several teeth were missing along with missing most of his left ear.

He grabbed her face, "I have been waiting for this day for years. Now that the old bastard you fooled is out of the way, you have nowhere to turn to. You're going to be fucked every way to Sunday. It's only fair to make yourself useful after everything you have done to Konoha, Kyuubi."

When he fiddled with his pants, she glanced up to show not her usual blue gaze but the Kyuubi's own sadistic red, boring into him, which caused him to retreat.

"Shit! Shit!" He hissed

His hard-on suddenly became limp with fear as he nearly pissed himself from the demonic gaze trained on him.

"Y-you miserable little whore!"

Naru stayed silent as she continued to have her eyes on him, he shivered before he mustered up a bit of courage and smiled.

"No matter. I'll just have them rip out your eyes once you are completely broken, Kyuubi. Soon you will get the punishment that you deserve and I'll make good use of your body. Enjoy your last few months alive you freak. I'll be cheering along with the rest of Konoha when you are finally put down like filthy animal you are."

The ANBU than took his mask and left with a hard slam of the door. When the footsteps got softer and softer, she leaned back against the wall, her eyes returning back to their usual color. However, they didn't have the usual light that made them so expressive. They were empty, nearly onyx in color from how dead she felt inside.

She then felt darkness filter in through the sides of her vision as she could barely feel her head slump forward before the world became dark.

* * *

[Mindscape]

Naru suddenly found herself on the in mid-thigh high water in front of a massive cage with a paper seal with the kanji for 'Seal' in the center. She slowly got to her feet and she heard snarling before she felt the hot breath of the demon imprisoned from within her.

**"Pathetic..."**

She looked up at the scarlet red eyes staring down at her, **"You have become pathetic. Are you really going to lie down like a dirty dog and take this injustice?"**

Naru didn't speak as she just stared at him, the massive fox felt something stir deep within him, pity, no-she didn't need nor deserve pity. What he felt was sorrow. Her eyes were a miserable contrast to the bright blue they used to be. Having your innocence torn out, sodomized and pissed on before being left to rot would do that to anyone.

Her eyes were filled with tears that were just caused her vision to be blurry as she refused to allow them to fall as she croaked out, "What can I do?"

**"Run."**

She stiffened as the tears now ran down her cheeks from the shock, "What?"

**"You heard me. Run. You need to run and escape this hellhole."**

"B-but-"

**"No buts! You have to flee this place or you will die! No one here is important to you now. They all cast you away like a used rag. They betrayed you! They spat on you! Everything you have done for them up to this point they have thrown back in your face! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE HERE?! Do you really want another person, especially one of your flesh and blood to suffer an even worse fate than yourself?!"**

Naru trembled as her tears fell down at a rapid pace before she forced her way out of her mindscape, the Kyuubi's words ringing her ears before she whispered one statement that was barely caught by the large demon, "No. No, I don't."

* * *

[Reality]

Naru snapped awake with a light, choked gasp as her heart pounded against her ribcage. She quickly looked around and tested her body, wiggling her muscles despite her restraints and let out a sigh of relief.

'Good. Now unexpected visitors while I was out of it. Now all I can do is wait.'

She closed her eyes and focused, the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes felt like hours as she closed her hands into fists as she waited before finally the door slowly opened. From her bangs, she glanced up to see a doctor in a blood-stained white coat.

When the door shut behind him, she listened as his footsteps got closer and closer and when he reached down to grab something from his pocket, she lunged at him, smashing her fists under the doctor's chin, cracking his jaw before literally beating the doctor unconscious.

Once that was done, she grabbed the set of keys that fell out of the doctor's pocket and removed the shackles that fell off her arms with a satisfying clank. She placed the restraints on him and propped him up against the wall. She then flipped through three handsigns and whispered, "Transformation Technique!"

With a poof of smoke, she turned into an exact copy of the doctor and made her escape out of the lowest floor of the building she was on through the stairs.

Going up another flight of stairs, she entered a changing room, stole a set of clothes and changed into a bathroom stall. She turned into an older woman with non-distinguishable features and quickly made her way to the main floor of the Torture & Interrogation Center and left through the front door with no hassle.

She quickly put as much distance as she could between herself and the building she just exited.

'Thank you, Gramps. I owe you a lot for allowing me to use my pranks as a cover for training my stealth.'

As she continued to walk, she ignored everyone cheering and setting up for the festivities for destroying any trace of her presence that resided in the village. Soon, she found herself staring at the large gates of Konoha.

When she made her way past the chunin gate guards, one of them called out, "Hey, you need to sign out!"

Naru only quickened her pace before she heard further into the village, "Stop her! It's the demon making her escape!"

That statement caused everyone to freeze and Naru bolted down the path leading away from Konoha at full speed. She canceled the transformation jutsu as she put all of her energy and chakra into her legs to put as much distance between her and Konoha. However, the shouts and curses of multiple people rang out from behind her.

She gritted her teeth as she didn't need to look behind her to know that a large amount of chunin, jounin, and ANBU were now on to her, screaming at her to surrender or lay down and take her punishment like the demon she was. Naru refused to heed such words as she continued to run. She wasn't deterred as she knew that she could hold her own in a sprint. As the chase started to drag on, she lost most chunin and low-level jounin from the constant sprint.

However, when she tried to lose them she took a hard right, causing her to twist her ankle and fell off a large ledge, taking a nasty tumble amongst the rocks before falling into the water below. Her scent being overpowered by the heavy scent of the water as the current carried her away from the blood-thirsty group who wanted to dye themselves red with her blood.

The leader of the group spat, "Spread out and find her! She couldn't have gotten far. We will meet back here in three hours!"

"Yes!" The group hollered before separating in their own different directions.

When the three hours were up, the tired and frustrated group knew that Naru had escaped them and they had to make their trek back to the village empty-handed. However, the group could take solace in the fact that the Kyuubi wouldn't be able to survive the forest in her condition.

When the group returned back, they were celebrated as heroes for chasing off the Kyuubi from their precious lands, but as everyone was celebrating and happy, One Elder wasn't so happy with the group's empty-handed results.

* * *

[Danzo's Office]

The one-eyed eyed scarred Elder was fuming in his seat as he rested in his dark office before he tapped his finger on his desk, causing five ROOT ninjas to appear and bow before him.

"Lord Danzo?"

"You are to find Naru Uzumaki and bring her to me. You are ordered to be successful in your mission or not come back at all."

"Yes, Lord Danzo."

The five than disappeared as silently as they came.

Danzo allowed himself a smile, "She will be the perfect weapon. Once she is in my grasp, I will break her and remold her into the perfect soldier, to be completely dependent on myself and myself alone. After she becomes mine, then Konoha and the Elemental Nations will follow and everything will soon be under my banner."

* * *

[With Naru]

A hand broke through the surface of the water, clawing at anything and everything within reach before the appendage finally found some solid ground to grip. Then Naru heaved herself out of the water, coughing, and spluttering as she made to expel all of the water that found its' way into her lungs.

She clutched her dislocated left arm as she limped off into the brush to find a place she could rest for the night. As she walked, she felt the Kyuubi's chakra circulate through her body, numbing the pain as she found that she was able to stand straighter and she able to pop her shoulder back into place with a muffled groan.

"Thank you, Kyuubi."

She didn't hear a reply, which was fine. She just needed a place to sleep and then she could worry about food when the sun rose.

After thirty minutes she found a cave a little away from the river and she made it her home, after removing her soaked clothes and setting up a fire, she went to sleep.

Then as the night turned to day, she left her cave and made to hunt for food, taking in multiple rabbits and fish before boiling a fresh pot of water so she could drink and made a separate fire so she could cook all the food that she caught. She was all alone but didn't have anything to weep over, she just needed to bask in the silence and her own loneliness.

As half a day went past, she made to set up traps, knowing she had no weapons to defend herself, but Naru knew how to work with the shit she was given and made to protect the cave.

It took the rest of the day before she finished and she just looked out into the forest and wondered where should move next.

After the third night of her escape from Konoha, she was making her way back to her cave before she felt goosebumps blossom all across her body and made to duck into the brush. The barely heard sound of footsteps rang scent vibrations into the ground. She could hear it and only one group of people had that ability and it was Danzo's ROOT ninja.

'That old fuck found me already?'

She slowly made her way through the brush and observed her pursuers and saw that it was only five. But she knew better to underestimate people, especially Danzo who wanted nothing more than for her to be his puppet to take over the Elemental Nations.

Naru bit her lower lip and made her way to the top of the trees and waited until the group separated was when she took each member out one by one with silent violent means.

The first ROOT ninja to die fell into a wire trap that pressed against the voice box, stifling any attempt to speak and she made her way over to choke the ROOT ninja to death and snapping their neck before waiting until the heartbeat finally stopped before moving on to the next.

The second ROOT ninja fell into a pit trap filled with wooden spikes laced with the droppings of the animals on every side of the pit. The ROOT ninja didn't stand a chance and died gurgling and choking on their own blood and the heavy scent of shit.

The third ROOT ninja had their legs crippled with a trap, breaking the knees and shattering the shin bones before Naru stabbed them in the back of the throat with a wooden spear.

The fourth ROOT ninja met their end within a mess of spears and vines, pining them against a thick tree and could only softly gurgle and bleed out. The poor bastard would be dead within minutes.

And the last ROOT ninja she killed from an attack from above, smashing the bastard's head in with a rock until it was nothing but a pulpy red mess, covering her hands in the revolting mess as she shakily stood up and puked.

Naru then started to weep as the rain started to pour down on her as she wrapped her arms around her as she made a slow trek back to her cave.

However as she continued on her way home, she felt hot, as though something was burning from her insides and it made her collapse. She clutched her stomach as she buried her face in her arms, the pain quickly ramped up to pure agony as the vile heat spread through her entire body.

Meanwhile, inside her mindscape, the Kyuubi knew the seal was cracking, it was a failsafe in case the host had a mental breakdown which would cause him to escape and the seal would kill them both. He knew that he couldn't allow her to die in a place like this and made his escape as he whispered, **"Hang on for a bit longer kit."**

Naru didn't think her situation could get any worse until she felt something was clawing at her back as she could only scream. The sounds of tearing flesh and screams of anguish rang out through the area with no one to hear them. The pain continued for several hours as the rain continued to pour.

All around the Elemental Nations, demons and their containers all felt a sense of loss run through them as though a string connecting all nine of them were cut on one side, leaving them with a stinging emptiness. And when they were asked what was wrong, they only whispered, "Kyuubi."

The shivers of anguish continued for the rest of the week as all of the containers and their prisoners felt a vile sense of loss for the eldest of them all.

* * *

[With Naru]

She panted and whimpered as the cold rain hit her sore back, the anguish and tearing had finally stopped minutes before she slowly turned her body to lay on her side and glanced up to see the form of a man. Her eyes were blurry from the agony she experienced and the rain before she noticed that someone was hovering over her.

After several minutes, she croaked out, "Kyuubi?"

He didn't respond at first but he softly commented, **"My poor kit. Tell me something. Do you want me to end your suffering right here and now?"**

Her blue eyes widened as she finally took in the situation she was in as she could barely breathe as he continued, **"I can end you right now, but I'll make it quick and painless. I'll hold you until all the warmth and traces of life have left your body. I'll bury you in a place so beautiful that would cause angels to be jealous."**

She opened her mouth several times before she finally coughed out the word she wanted to say, "Why?"

He pressed himself against her, making her realize how warm he was or just how frozen she felt, his deep tone brought her attention back to him, **"Because you deserve much more than what you had experienced. You were damned before you even got the chance to live. You didn't ask for me to be sealed within you, but you fought regardless. I watched you stumble repeatedly and yet you still continued onwards. You fought long enough despite being so hindered and for that, you have won my respect."**

Naru thought of nothing of the tears that ran down her cheeks as they mixed with the rain pouring down on them. Dark jaded bluish-onyx met with scarlet before he continued, **"Or is it possible that you do not wish to die? Do wish to have power instead? To never be hurt and live the life that was taken from you. Is that what you want?"**

"...Please. I don't want to die here. I don't want to-"

He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, **"Everything will be fine, kit. I promise from now onwards."**

Naru felt him wrap his arms around her, nuzzling against her, which made her know for certain that she was crying as she wrapped her arms around him in turn. It may have been freezing and both of them were drenched to the bone, but it was warmest that Naru had felt in months since Gramps had died.

"What's your name?"

He stood up, carrying her in his arms as she looked at him, **"My name is Kurama, kit. Remember that."**

"Of course."

He grinned as he left the scene, carrying the discarded hero of Konoha away with him as the pair vanished into the darkness.

* * *

**Ending it! I had to make it. It was coming sooner, rather than later. And don't worry I'm working on the rest of the stories so cool your jets. ****Also, this Naru is different, she is not canon-compliant and if you are going to bitch at me for that, then please, go somewhere else. I'm not changing the story to suit you.**

**Also, this is a Naruto + X-crossover with multiple fandoms. Already placed and the characters that I took from those fandoms aren't in canon either. They all have their own stories which you will see in the next chapter. **

**Let me just say, it is Naru and Kurama, that's it! No harems! No concubines, nothing! Just them! No fucking Hinata either, I don't give two twats if you like her or not, she's not surviving and if you bitch at me, I'll make her death many times worse. And if you don't like it, then turn around and don't bother me. This is not canon, it's my story, I'm just using the characters. Naru will not be dimension-hopping, you are warned that Konoha will NOT be forgiven. Naru will not have physical fox characteristics other than her whiskers. She will not have lesbian or futa sex with Kurama so drop that idea, please.**

**Now, I hope you enjoy it and I need to get rid of these plot bunnies or else I'll never get shit done.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**It has been ten years.**_

_**Ten years since Naru escaped from Konoha.**_

_**Ten years since Kurama took her away.**_

_**And what years they have been.**_

[Whirlpool]

The country was massive, surrounded by water in where whirlpools can appear out of nowhere and towering walls surrounded the entire country, this made a wonderful defense and offense against intruders. Behind the walls, there are five main watchtowers, but the first watchtower was the biggest out the five and it was the epicenter of them all. The first watchtower sent information all across the country and all five towers were protected with layers upon layers of seals. Every person who worked in these watchtowers were trained to handle sensitive information and execute anything and anyone who could use the tower's resources to harm the country.

After the towers, it would be the castles that surrounded the country. There are eleven castles in Whirlpool, each one was huge in their own way and ten of the eleven castles were taken by the Ten Commanders who act directly under the ruler and their consort.

The eleventh castle was where the ruler of Whirlpool resided in and it is the largest out of all the castles.

The rest of the country was divided into civilian sectors or shinobi/soldier sectors.

The civilian sectors are where regular businesses reside, those who cultivate crops, prepare multiple essential items needed for daily life. Along with regular jobs that keep the country moving.

The shinobi/soldier sectors are where businesses handling the trade of shinobi and soldier reside, equipment, weapons, the buildings where only shinobi or soldier could enter, along with training grounds of every variety.

The Academy is sectioned into primary education, army enrollment, and civilian trade.

All children are required to go through primary education, the age range is from five to fourteen where they learn the basic universal concepts of learning along with self-defense. Those who go through primary education wear pure white uniforms and after graduating they are given the choice of whether they wish to join the army or join the civilian forces.

If you choose to join the army, you are given a navy uniform first and foremost, then you are assigned ranks, starting from the very bottom before working your way up. The age range for this section starts from fourteen and ends at nineteen where after being cleared by their leaders, they are filtered in under one of the Ten Commanders or transfer into multiple shinobi/soldier sectors.

The top ten percent of who make it through army enrollment are given a choice of where they wish to go and have the ability for advanced training which is grueling and hellish, but it makes them into soldiers that can guard the ruler's castle. What is known about the ten percent is that they are in full black uniform with golden outlining. Those that are not apart of the ten percent when they graduate are given silver uniforms.

Those who chose the civilian routes where the age range is again at fourteen and ends at nineteen are individualized based on their scores and their abilities before they are filtered off to sectors where they can bloom the most. They are recognized by their dark green uniforms. Those who are ranked in the top ten percent are given a royal blue uniform with black outlining.

The country Whirlpool is bustling with activities that stretch from pleasure to work, overall, this country is a place filled with unlimited potential.

Now, let's get to the story, huh?

[Present]

A tall figure covered in black armor made their way down the arched hallways of the massive castle, as they passed, soldiers, shinobi, maids, and butlers bowed until they walked passed them.

Their footsteps were heavy as it crunched against the soft carpet placed in the middle of the hallway before they made their way to a large set of doors guarded by a pair of armor-wearing soldiers who bowed, "Welcome back, Nox-sama."

They gave a nod to which they then opened the door showing a massive throne room with the Whirlpool symbol outlined in multiple royal colors, it was throne room that put all other thrones to shame.

Soldiers and shinobi in their uniforms bowed as one towards their leader making their way before them.

"Welcome back, Nox-sama."

As they straightened their stance a single maid appeared wearing a plain white mask, obscuring their features, but only her pale blonde curly hair was visible, pulled into a neat bow. She gave a low bow and said, "Your room is ready to be used at your leisure."

"Thank you, Kuu. The rest of you are excused."

All of them at once said, "At your word."

They all left in a single-file line as the armored figure made their way towards their room, opening and shutting the door behind them, they found himself in a large bedroom chamber. It was filled the brim with luxury items that would be hellish to find anywhere else.

The floor was polished wood with luxury carpets leading into the bathroom, under the bed, and near the windows. The large canopy bed with silk curtains and thick comforters was in the center of the room as windows hidden behind thick, long curtains. Candles and flowers brightened the room as multiple chairs, footrests, cabinets, drawers, vanity mirrors, bedside and side tables filled with little knickknacks pulled the room together.

The knight took a seat in front of a large vanity mirror, showing the unnerving form of black armor that seemed to suck in all the light in the room. Then strap by strap was undone before the gauntlets and arm protectors were removed showing a pair of toned, feminine arms covered in dark tattoo sleeves. Then the chest plate showing a pair of breasts on par with Tsunade's own. After that was the leg guards showing a pair of toned legs with matching tattoo sleeves stopping at the upper thigh. Then finally she removed her helmet, releasing a flood of pale golden locks that stopped at her lower back. Sharp, blue eyes that were more onyx than their previous sapphire with lightly tanned skin and faded whisker marks.

She was Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze, now age 23.

A series of knocks rang through the room, which made Naru look into the vanity mirror where she could see the door behind her and stated, "Who is it?"

"It's Misaki, your Majesty."

"Come in, then."

The door opened without a sound as a young woman standing at 5'7" with salmon-colored hair cut into a curly bob. Her skin was peach which only seemed to add to her appeal with her skinny frame with fitting C-cups that settled snugly in her maid's outfit. Her features were covered in a pale white mask that was the regulation along with the rest of the maids and butlers.

Only the Head Butler and Head Maid didn't wear masks, only when they went on the battlefield was when they chose to do so.

She stopped at least ten paces back, her form fully visible in the mirror as she bowed low, "I am here to pick up your armor and dressings to wash them."

Naru turned to face her, fully naked, "You know you don't need to wait for me to leave to gather them you know? You are my friend, Misaki."

"Of course, Lady Naru" She nodded as she straightened her form and made to collect the armor and Naru's undergarments.

"Have a good day, your Majesty."

"You too, as well."

Once the door closed, Naru made her way into her luxurious bathroom. It was massive and beautiful, something she wouldn't have even dared of dreaming of obtaining or touching a decade ago.

The floor and walls were polished black marble, the shower was in the corner of the bathroom, its' frameless glass walls with a polished wooden bench, a showerhead with multiple settings. The tub was in the center of the bathroom, looking more like a massive cradle with a retractable tap for the water. A hanging shower basket was a bit away filled with a collection of soaps, bath salts, and little luxuries that Naru always loved to collect when she traveled. In another of the corner of the bathroom was the toilet, sealed by a door. Behind another door was a closet where she kept her large collection of bathrobes and a set of panties in case she felt too lazy to put on her pajamas after a long day. On one side of the bathroom was the countertop and the large mirror.

All and all, it was beautiful and it was all hers.

As she stepped inside, closing the door, leaving just a small amount to let the steam out as she stepped closer to the tub and saw that it was filled to the brim with suds and the scent of primrose as she slowly stepped in and settled into the warm water.

After allowing the water to wash away all the tension she accumulated through her day, she closed her eyes for a moment before dunking her head underwater and made to enjoy the warm water as much as she was able too.

However, when she sat the edge and washed the suds off her body with a bucket of warm water before draining the tub, a baritone chuckle filled the room, making her turn towards the doorway to see a familiar face.

"Kurama."

He stepped into the bathroom and offered her his hand which she took as she stepped out of the tub and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

A grin fell on his face, as he took her chin to make her face him, "**You've grown so well.**"

"Yes. And all thanks to you."

**"But that is mostly due to your will. You have far passed your human limits, even with your Uzumaki blood, you have done nothing but impress me. It makes me want to take you over and over again like I did once you completed your training**."

She pressed herself against him, neither of them minded that she was still wet from her bath as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "And what a lovely day that was. But that will pale in comparison to when we finally deal with the rest of the maggots."

A deep growl vibrated through his chest as he hissed, **"You still have that ability to make my blood rush, beloved."**

"That's the point, husband," She grinned before she kissed him.

**[Lemon Start]**

He returned the kiss with as much passion as he could, nearly devouring her mouth as he took her into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom and placed her on her bed. When she wrestled her lips from him, she ripped off his shirt.

**"Naughty."**

"I try," She cooed

He started kissing her cheek then made his way down to her neck and collarbone as he massaged her breasts. She started to moan as she arched her back, pressing against him. He then made his way lower to suck on her tits, making her squeak as she felt her cheek heat up.

**"What a look on you. The powerful, blood-thirsty Nox turned to putty in my hands."**

She growled, "Who the fuck is turned to putty?"

He started to finger her, manipulating her pussy and clit until he felt her get wet under his power, causing the blush to deepen as she bit into her lower lip.

**"You, Naru. Not the mention how wet you are,"** He cooed, sucking his fingers clean.

She felt her pussy twitch and ache with want.

His eyes narrowed with delight, **"Well?"**

She turned her head, making him hum before he started to suck on her tits, pulling at her nipples with his teeth before he sank his teeth into her collarbone, making her yelp.

**"Don't be stubborn, Naru. I know you want it, so tell me. Tell me what you want or I'll give you a punishment."**

She refused to whimper as she turned to face him to make him kiss her only for Kurama to move out of her reach as he removed his pants and made to play with her wet pussy.

He purred, **"Naru~, oh Naru~. Tell me~."**

Naru groaned, trying to get him inside of her, "Fuck me already."

Pressing a bit of his tip into her, he leaned in closer, **"What?"**

She grabbed the back of his head and slammed her lips on his, taking a rough kiss, before she hissed, "Fuck me already! I want you inside me! If you don't fuck me right now, I'll restrain you and ride you until I'm sated, which includes breaking your hips."

**"You just needed to say it,"** He cooed before he slammed his cock inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" She hissed as he tilted her head back.

He slowly pulled out before quickly thrusting back in, again and again.

"Hell, Oh fuck, harder! Faster!" She purred, placing her hands on his shoulders as he continued to pound her pussy.

He growled as he felt her pussy constrict around him as he grinned, **"Naru. Tell me where."**

"Outside, I want it outside," She sighed

**"Very well," **He growled as he picked up his speed before Naru felt her pussy tremble around him.

"Ku-Kurama! I-"

He growled before pulling out and came all over her body as she gasped as her orgasm pulse through her body, making her moan.

**"Mine," **He hissed as his eyes took on a lazy, sensual deep red as he pecked her on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him, "Mine."

Naru then maneuvered her hands down to his shoulders then down his back to reach his ass before giving it a good smack, making him let out a surprised squeak that was covered with a cough.

"Don't tell me one is all you got for me today?"

**"Of course not. But you are going to regret that slap, Naru."**

"Like you don't love it when I do that. You're hard already."

He grinned before he slammed himself back inside, "Oh fuck yes!"

After three more rounds, he came inside of her for the last round.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, "Oh, Kurama that was amazing."

**"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Naru."**

**[Lemon End]**

Naru settled on top of Kurama who rubbed her back in slow circles for a good hour.

"Fuck, that felt good."

He pulled her close and left a trail of kisses from her cheek down to her neck, **"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but we have to get ready. The meeting."**

She scoffed, "Right. The meeting. I forgot and to think I wanted an all-nighter."

**"Who says we can't later on?"**

"Fair point," She sighed before she squeaked when he slapped her ass.

Her eye twitched as Kurama gave her a semi-innocent look, "Payback?"

**"I couldn't help myself."**

"You're lucky I love you so much."

Naru then got up and with Kurama trailing after her to take a shower before they got dressed. Naru wore a short dark navy blue dress outfitted with pockets on the hips and a pair of knee-high battle boots. Placed over her shoulders was a purple ivy-laced kimono jacket that stopped at her ankles.

Kurama chose to wear a simple red kimono with the edges laced with flames and sandals with a black jacket resting over his shoulders.

He pulled her against his chest and said, **"Let us go, dear Naru."**

She hummed and pressed a hand against his cheek, "Of course, Kurama."

When the pair exited the room, they were greeted and bowed to by every passing maid and butler. After them, it was a surplus of soldiers dressed in black and gold symbolizing their status as the top members of the army.

They bowed to them as they nodded in recognition before they finally made their way in front of a set of wooden double doors. She opened the doors to find her ten commanders waiting for both of them.

As she stepped into the room with Kurama trailing behind her, they settled into their seats at the head of the table.

**First Commander**, Issei Trahi nee Hyoduou, age 23. He was wearing a pair of leather pants with a tight wife-beater and black fur-lined jacket with a red crystal worn around his neck. His hair taken on a darker tint and has grown past his shoulders. His eyes were no longer the brown they used to be but are now a smoldering gold.

**Second Commander**, Seras Tepes nee Victoria, age 19 - true age 62. She was wearing a shoulderless red ankle-length dress with black cocktail heels. She had grown out her hair to reach the curve of her lower back and her eyes are a deep burgundy red that contrasted her master's own.

**Third Commander**, Meliodas, age +3000. He was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless black jacket reminiscent of his earlier days with matching pants and boots. His eyes were a calm green, but on the surrounding edges of his irises were black. On his arms was the darkness that he manipulated as the light form of arm protectors.

**Fourth Commander**, Ichigo Kurosaki, age 24. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with black hakama pants and sandals. On his arms were gray bandages of his final form from when he absorbed Zangetsu, merging with him completely becoming one person. His eyes took on a yellowish tint along with having multiple scars across his body from the countless battles he had fought.

**Fifth Commander**, Esdeath, age 26. She was wearing a black battle dress over a fishnet bodysuit with black thigh-high boots. She still kept her choker with her hair retaining the same style as before. Her ears were pierced with a dark metal fashioned into earrings that could withstand her cold temperature.

**Sixth Commander**, Kankei Ken, age 27. He wore a sleeveless black battle shirt with matching arm sleeves and pants. A black military jacket was resting over his shoulders. He didn't bother to hide his kakugan eye, his hair remained white from the trauma he has been through.

**Seventh Commander**, Itachi Uchiha, age 30. His hair was wrapped in a man bun. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt with a pair of ANBU pants tucked into a pair of boots. Tucked into his shirt was a golden ring placed on a string.

**Eighth Commander**, Guts, age 54. His hair turned fully white after all the stress and death he had to experience. He kept his hair cropped short and his body was covered with countless scars and on his arm was a new metallic version of his prosthetic arm. His outfit consisted of a hard leather armor piece over his dark shirt, dark pants with a pair of thick boots.

**Ninth Commander**, Shiro, age 24. She was wearing a dark silver lace bodysuit with a metallic gray dress torn at the edges. On her ring finger was a silver ring with a red jewel in the center of it. On her feet were a pair of gladiator sandals with lace ribbons that stopped just at the base of her knees.

**Tenth Commander**, Rokuro, age 32. He was wearing a battle kimono with sandals with blue, white, and black tattoo sleeves on both arms. In his hand was a long smoking pipe. He grew out his hair until it stopped at his shoulders with his bangs grew out longer than before.

Naru grinned, "Sorry if I made all of you wait long. Let's begin the monthly meeting, shall we?"

* * *

[The Waters surrounding Whirlpool]

A small boat was sailing towards the country, a group of well-worn Konoha ninjas was sailing, hoping and praying that Nox, the violent tyrant who crushed Orochimaru and Akatsuki who help them.

Kurenai sighed as she, Lee, and Kiba continued to paddle towards the country.

Neji had his arms folded as he rested on the side of the boat, silent as the grave while Shikamaru gave a yawn as his mind thought about how the tyrant could help them and be what the village needed to get Oto, Iwa, and Kumo to back off.

They could only hope that the tyrant gave them the chance to speak their minds as the group made their way closer to the massive wall separating the Whirlpool Village from the rest of the Nations.

[Whirlpool Watch Tower]

Behind the wall was a handsome man in a neatly pressed butler uniform watching the boat and the people on it from the roof of the tower. He jumped down to the ground with the grace that put cats to shame as he made his way inside, where he was given a crystal clear picture of the small boat the Konoha ninja were on, clearly showing all of their faces.

He then made to inform a certain blonde and her husband.

Sebastian quickly made his way through the castle and appeared before the doors of the meeting room and knocked twice.

[Meeting Room]

Naru's soft voice rang through the door, "Enter, please."

He opened the door and bowed, "Lady Naru, Lord Kurama, Everyone."

She turned to face him, "What is it, Sebastian?"

He straightened his back and handed her a picture which made a cold smile fall on her face as she sat back down.

"Well, well, they have finally become that desperate, huh?" She whispered as she tossed the picture in the middle of the table where everyone could see.

Seras glanced at the pitiful group, "They look exhausted and anxious. Easy pickings."

Guts snorted from his seat, "They aren't even useful for training. Sink the boat and get it over with."

Issei chuckled, "But that would be no fun."

"Exactly, Issei. It wouldn't fun if we just sent them to their deaths so soon. I want to listen to what they have to say."

Kurama glanced at her, **"Why should you?"**

"Because Kurama, I want to send an example. Just like I sent Iwa their example when they sent that two-hundred man army against the country. But I plan on leaving them alive but broken as a small measure of my hospitality and stir up chaos on their side."

Esdeath grinned, "Oh, I can't wait! I can't wait!"

**"Do you plan on exposing yourself to them?"**

"Why not? After all, they either think I am either dead or out of the reach of the Elemental Nations. What better way to prove that I am not by showing myself. I want them to be led straight to the throne room and try not to kill them. When I send them off after refusing their request is when I want them to learn their lesson."

A dark twisted smile found its' way to every face.

She clasped her hands together, "Who wants who?"

Issei pulled the picture towards him, "Who's the red-eyed woman?"

"That's Kurenai Yuuhei, or I should say Sarutobi considering that she is married and has a child now. She was called the Ice Queen of Konoha for her attacks against men and those she deemed fit to be called perverts."

A large leer fell on his face, "Oh, she's one of those women. She's mine."

She waved him off, "Go fucking nuts."

He pushed the picture away from him and Rock got it as he observed it for a moment, taking a puff of his pipe, "Is that a Nara?"

"Yes. Shikamaru Nara."

"Hm..." He huffed, pushing the picture away from him.

"Do you want him?" Naru quipped

"I want to see if the Nara clan has any worth."

Meliodas just snorted, "Or maybe you just want to crush his mind to dust."

"Possibly."

"He's yours, do what you want."

Ichigo coldly looked at the picture before stating, "Who's the smug-looking brat?"

"Aah, that would be Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy of the 'Great' Hyuuga clan."

"He's mine, I need a good punching bag."

Esdeath tapped her finger on the picture, "Who's the one in the awful outfit?"

"That is Rock Lee, the Green Beast, Maito Guy's student. He's planning on taking his title and self-proclaimed taijutsu master."

"Anything to note?"

"His entire life is based on his taijutsu and he has no chakra."

"And if that is taken from him?"

"He'd shatter like cheap plaster."

A dark grin fell on her lips, "He's mine. It's been a while since I've had such a unique target."

Kaneki softly asked, "Who is the mutt-looking twit?"

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hmph. I'll take him, he looks like he needs to be taken down ten pegs."

"Good, I can't wait for the hunt. Do your worst and make sure by the end of it they wish they were never born."

"Of course," They all said at once.

She smiled, "Good, now let us continue," She then took back the picture and set it alight with a bit of a laugh.

"Thank you, Sebastian, and if you could lead the miserable group to the throne room?"

"Of course. By your leave."

"You may."

As the burning embers faded out of sight, the group settled into normalcy, but the bubbling anticipating never left the room and lifted everyone's mood for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

[Front enterence]

The Konoha group appeared at the dock where they were surrounded by ten guards wielding spears, ready to dye the water red with their blood. The group immediately showed their IDs and Kurenai said, "We are here to see the Leader of Whirlpool. We mean you no harm."

A snort could barely be heard among them before Sebastian appeared sending the guards to stand back and lower their heads in respect.

Kurenai felt viciously unnerved by the smiling man, he was handsome, there was no doubt, but the air around him was cold. Almost inhuman as he spoke, "If you all would follow me? I am going to lead you to the throne room and be warned that any mishaps will be dealt with most harshly."

The group couldn't help but speak, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now come along."

As they stumbled out of the boat they followed after him, Kiba wanted to swallow his tongue as he walked behind him. The man before them didn't smell normal, at all. He reminded him of Naru, but in a different way that made him want to jump into the water. The other members of the group weren't that far off from how he was feeling either.

When they stepped past the massive gates, they saw the massive castles and buildings that made up the Whirlpool country. It was beautiful, but the streets were empty as they could barely see anything of their country's occupants. Then the sense that they were being watched from every corner made goosebumps blossom across their skin.

Sebastian's cool voice made most of them jump, "I suggest you pick up the pace or you may get left behind and that's not good at all."

They nodded and made to practically speed walk to match the butler's walking speed before they finally arrived at the castle and he led them before the throne room, as he left them he whispered, "Try not to die."

Before disappearing just as quickly as he came, leaving the group surrounded by soldiers dressed in black and golden armor before they gestured down the tall doors which slowly opened and they made their way inside.

Each step they made caused them to wince at how they echoed throughout the room and they kept their heads down, knowing any disrespectful slight could have them at Nox's mercy.

Once they were close enough, the doors slammed shut behind them and they bowed.

"Well, well, what are Konoha ninja doing here in my lands? With no invitation or letter?"

Kurenai trembled, "Please. We are in need of your service."

"And you come to me, nearly breaking your stiff spines in hope that will help you? Stand up straight and look at me."

The group looked up to see someone they would have never expected to see, sitting on the massive throne.

That blonde hair, those whisker marks, and those eyes only one person had that combination of features and it was the one they fucked over and disowned.

Naru Uzumaki.

Kurenai felt that she was going to puke.

Kiba wanted to shit himself.

Neji felt his brain short-circuit.

Lee couldn't even speak.

And Shikamaru wanted to faint then and there.

A single word could sum up their entire situation perfectly, Shit.

Naru had a soft smile on her face, but it was anything but pleasant, "Welcome, my dear ex-comrades now traitorous pieces of shit."

Shikamaru knew it was 'do or die' time and any mistake could cost them their heads or worse as he stared at the smiling face of Naru.

'Why? Why out of all people on Earth, it had to be her?'

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed it! I wanted to make the time skip ten years into the future, as I have always wanted to do that. Moving on, I know some of you may be wondering on the Ten Commanders that I have chosen to be under Naru's rule and why are so they different. ****You should make a note that you will see the ten years, just not now. Maybe after the next chapter. If I feel like giving you a history lesson.**** I may just make a chapter for each of them detailing their backstories in full detail and how they came across Naru and Kurama but I'll make a chapter on their pasts later on. I'll put the anime they come from below, but remember the way I write them here are not how they are in the canon plot.**

**Ten Commanders: **

**1\. Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD)**

**2\. Seras Victoria (Hellsing Ultimate) **

**3\. Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins) **

**4\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) **

**5\. Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)**

**6\. Kankei Ken (Tokyo Ghoul) **

**7\. Itachi (Naruto) **

**8\. Guts (Berserk) **

**9\. Shiro (Deadman Wonderland)**

**10\. Rokuro 'Rock' (Black Lagoon)**

**Head Butler: Sebastian Michalis (Black Butler) -_ I mean, who else can be Head Butler? No one else is worthy!_**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Autismguy593 - Trust me, they will suffer. A lot, the start of their suffering begins in the next chapter before Naru gets her hands on them.**

**zero fullbuster - Thanks and I'm working on it.**

**dannyrockon122 - Thank you!**

**Draph91 - 1. That they have and they will suffer for it. 2. Dear Danzo will regret what his actions have wrought when Naru gets her hands on him. 3. Well, we will see.**

**Guest#1 - Don't care.**

**Pravus666 - Thank you and the upcoming chapters will explain it well enough, especially since Naru's natural charisma to make friends and companions, she would have a lot of back up. Trust me, you aren't. I'm just glad you enjoyed it, but Satsui no Hado is practically like killing intent in a way, but more controlling. Interesting, but I feel that she's more violently cold than fired up and that she puts her rage into her brutality against her opponents.**

**kydomos - Thank you, but I should warn you that Naru is going to be cold and cruel, especially in her Nox persona. She will be pleasant and warm to her loved ones, but to everyone else, she will take either a neutral or cold stance. I still hope that you will enjoy it though.**

**xhope14x - You will find out soon enough, just wait until then. **

**Skull Flame - Thank you and yeah, usually they have a group of people separated from the bashing that is used to prevent Naruto from killing off the village, but here only Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya are. Hinata well, don't expect her end to be pretty. I may just re-write Naruhi: The Ice Queen into Naruhi: The Black Ice Empress and it was supposed to be much colder and violent since it's a bit of a mess. But I will probably just continue the story soon enough. Danzo will get his punishment you don't need to worry.**

**Perseus12 - Oh she is. She's very powerful and Konoha will suffer for what they have done and it will be glorious and violent.**

**Guest#2 - Sorry, I cannot. The plot is already written beforehand.**

**BeeTD - Thank you.**

**Oscrosinom - Thanks and Naru will be just fine. Don't worry.**

**itachidbzgurl - I know the feeling, I understand harems and some them are enjoyable, but sometimes they take away from the story, especially when they are so twenty or more characters and I go, yeah, I have to back out. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Abhichatelevi - Thanks!**

**naes151 - Nope! And you will see once you read, huh. **

**Kreceir - Ha! Love it, but yes, she will die. And you have a point with thinking of Sirzechs as Kuruma, although I feel he's kind of a mixture of him and his father. But to each their own. **

**Bigrob1945 - I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Silence filled the throne room as Naru just stared down at the frozen Konoha, taking in their features, since she last saw them ten years ago.

'Time has not been kind to any of them...' She closed her eyes for a moment.

After waiting ten more seconds, she sighed, "Any day, now? I'm not getting any younger."

Her voice snapped them out of their shock as Shikamaru gulped, "Nox-sama?"

"Yes?" She cooed with a purr.

He lowered his head, "We humbly ask for your assistance with the war with Oto, Kumo, and Iwa."

She titled her head as if to consider his words before asking, "And what does Konoha bring for my assistance in your war? Don't tell me you think I'll help you just from the mere goodness of my heart? Or are you going to tell me that your village has decided on subjugating themselves to my rule?"

Shikamaru lifted his head, "We plan on giving you the payment of 10 million dollars, along with all of our highest ranked jutsu and we already have several...women ready to obey your every command."

She scoffed, "Under the assumption that I was a man who wouldn't pass up the chance for a new bed warmer? Not that I blame you for assuming as such. The destroyed battlefields I leave behind would cause anyone at first glance to think I was male instead of female. But that doesn't matter. Yuuhei!"

She stiffened, "Yes, Nox-sama?"

"Have you gotten married yet?"

She froze, making Naru tut, "I thought I asked you a question?"

She nodded, "Yes, you did. My sincerest apologies and yes I did, Nox-sama."

"Hm, well, I guess I can't call you Yuuhei, then. Let me guess, Sarutobi, right?"

She barely held in the reflex to flinch, but Naru smiled, "Looks like it's true. Who would have thought the frigid bitch of the leaves would actually get married? Well, desperate times calls for desperate measures I suppose."

"I love him."

"I'm sure you do. And him, Asuma Sarutobi. How he came from someone like Gramps, I'll never know. Moving away from him, how's your little pet project? Has she learned to speak in full sentences yet or is she still the same sniveling little shit hiding in her oversized coat like before?"

Kurenai grit her teeth making Naru disappear from her throne a second later and grab her neck, shocking the rest of them into stiffening, "I'd suggest that you don't move. I'd rather not have your miserable blood screw up my good floor. My head butler works so hard and it would be mean of me to give him more work."

Kurenai clawed at her arm in a pitiful attempt to get her to release her, "I asked you a question about your pet project, Sarutobi. Is she still the same?"

She gagged before she barely managed to cough out, "N-no!"

Naru released her as she spluttered and shook as she rubbed her neck, "She's gotten stronger."

"So centimeters instead of inches. How miserable," She scoffed as she turned to Neji, "Tell me, do you still believe in fate?"

"I do."

"So you do...My, my, you haven't changed at all."

"Tell me Shika, do you think there is a way out of your miserable situation?"

"There's always one way."

"Is there? I didn't peg you as the optimistic type. That's usually Lee's thing. Tell me, Bushy brows, is there hope?"

He gave a stiff nod as he couldn't really trust himself to speak as her eyes were light with amusement. It reminded him of Kisame but on a whole different level and it made him want to tremble.

Before Kiba could speak, Shikamaru spoke, "We need you back, Naru."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Konoha will fall without you."

"And why should I care?"

"You have every right not to care, we tossed you away, spat on you, and practically disowned you publicly."

She rolled her eyes, "And? Get to the point."

"But we need you. There is no else that can help us, the village is in a depression, our forces are weakening and our morale is at an all-time low. Suna and Kiri refuse to have anything to do with us and we are practically banned from entering multiple countries under the certainty of death. The village and everyone in it are hanging on by multiple treads. If the first offer isn't enough, anything you want you will get, just say it. We will make sure to pay you back, but please help us."

She crossed her arms and let the tension in the air mount before she gave a short, "No."

Kiba shouted, "What?! Why?!"

"Don't what, why me, Inuzuka! I have every single reason and right to answer no. Why in the name of fuck should I stick my neck out for you all and put my forces on the line for a group of miserable shits that have been making their coffin for decades? Do you know what I got sticking my neck out? Nearly getting lopped my head off and nearly getting raped for the security of dear Konoha and the manipulations of a group of people that should have retired decades ago. I refuse to come to the aid of a bunch of maggots who have the gall to crawl before me when their back is against the wall with no hope of a savior."

Lee softly commented, "Your flames of youth have disappeared, Naru."

"And who were the ones who stamped them out in the first place, Lee? Because I can guarantee it wasn't me."

He didn't have an answer for that as he lowered his head.

Kiba huffed, "So that's it? You are going to leave us and the village you were raised in...to die?"

"Well, of course. But do you think I would let Oto, Kumo, and Iwa have their fun with you all?"

They all froze in their spots as they stared at her confused as she shook her head, "Oh no, that honor solely belongs to me."

The fear started to sink into the very marrow of their bones, Neji braced himself as he quipped, "So, you are going to do away with us?"

She waved a hand away from her, "Oh no, no, no. That would be too easy and as I said before, I don't want to give my Head butler too much work. I love giving him time with his significant other and having him clean up your miserable body parts would cut into that. And I don't like that. So, you are going to serve as a warning to Konoha."

Kiba croaked, "A warning?"

She grinned as she clapped, "Yes! But you don't need to worry. You will all leave here alive. I had my fair share of dead examples when Iwa tried their foolish attack on Uzu several years back."

Shikamaru paled to the color of sour milk as he recalled that could barely read the beginning of the report that nearly sent his father into shock. The slaughter made everything he saw during the last ten years seem like a stroll through the park and it gave him nightmares for a month until he had a Yamanaka remove it from his memory.

He stuttered, "Y-you...did it?"

She smiled, "Of course. They had a lot of nerve, sending a force of only two hundred people to attack my country. Thinking it would so easy to conquer or cause some lasting damage. I was almost tempted to have one of my commanders destroy half the village for the insult before I decided against it."

Her statement just cemented the fact that the Naru before them wasn't the same when she left the village. She was fully willing to crush them like bugs on the street. The smile she was giving them didn't ease their spirits at all.

Shikamaru could only imagine that Danzo would be pulling his hair out if he knew the information they received right now.

Naru felt very comfortable over their unease, she wanted to savor it for a bit longer, but she knew she had to let them go. They would soon beg for death within the next few hours anyway.

She whistled and a purple-haired maid with a white mask came unto the scene and bowed gracefully, "Naru-sama, how may I serve you?"

"Kyoko-chan, my sincerest apologies, but could you please lead these...people out of my throne room and castle please?"

"Of course, Naru-sama," She bowed once more, before turning towards the Konoha ninja and said in a formal tone, "Follow me, Konoha ninja."

As they were led out of the throne room, they all took one last glance at Naru's smiling face for leaving her alone, when the door closed did she allow a dark, violent grin to settle on her face as she shivered with delight, "This...will be fun."

Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck, **"Yes, it will be. How did it feel?"**

"It felt very good. But I'll be more at peace when they are ashes."

They then left the throne room side by side and as they walked, Inari came across them and bowed, "Naru-sama."

She rushed over and hugged him, "Oh you look so adorable in your cadet uniform. You look just like your father with hints of Tsunami from the picture she sent."

He blushed, "Thank you, Naru-sama."

"You know you can call me, Naru or Big sis, right?"

"Possibly."

"Oh fine, I'll drop it for now. But, I can't wait until you become nineteen, just one more year. Do you plan on shadowing Esdeath with her husband during their hunting trip, coming up in a few weeks?"

He nodded, "Yes. They said there are several new beasts that they want to add to their collection and they would allow me to capture my first one."

"Oh, how exciting. Good. There's nothing that promotes growth better than hard work after all. You will enjoy it, I can't wait to see what you bring back."

"Me neither, but do you know what's happening? Several say that Konoha ninjas have arrived."

"Apparently, Konoha is desperate for my help."

"Miserable bastards."

"That they are, but that makes it fun."

"They are going to suffer, aren't they?"

"Yes, they will. Does that upset you?"

"Not really. No one screws you over and gets away with it."

She nuzzled against him before letting him go, "I should let you get back to your business, but you should visit me more."

"Of course, and have a good day, Lord Kurama."

He patted him on the head, **"You too, kid."**

They then went their separate ways and Naru made to relax with Kurama, she would hear all about what they did to them soon enough.

**Warning! Scenes mentioning rape, violence, and torture, skip until you see the next pair of bold text!**

[With the Konoha Team]

Everyone was a mess, they couldn't believe what they just witnessed, Naru, of all fucking people, was the terrifying Nox who left nothing but massacres in their wake. She was the leader of Whirlpool and was responsible for the decimation of Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and made Kumo and Iwa seem like scolded children in comparison.

Kurenai couldn't even find it within her to laugh at her situation, 'No one is going to believe us when we tell them.'

As they continued to walk, the maid turned a corner and when they followed her, she was nowhere to be seen.

Kiba groaned, "Fuck."

Kurenai said, "We just need to find the front entrance and then we can leave. We just need to stick together and move as one."

Unfortunately for her, it wasn't going to be that easy. The country's streets were made in a certain way that unless you knew where you were going, you were going to get lost. Easily.

Even as they kept in a group, they found themselves going in circles, frustrating them to no end until they finally decided split up to cover more ground and hopefully find a way to the front entrance so they could go home.

[Kurenai]

She quickly made her way down a street only to run into Issei who could only grin at her slim form.

'Oh, this will be fun. And Naru-sama said I could take her back after she gets sent to Konoha for their lesson.'

He cooed, "Hi~"

"Who are you?"

"Me? Just someone you will become very intimate with soon enough."

She got into a stance, flipped through handsigns, "Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death!"

Issei just stood completely still with a smile as she made to pin him and have him help her team before he pulled her into a kiss before she jumped out of his grip, "Damn you! I'm married!"

He shrugged, "Like that matters to me. Because soon enough you'll be mine."

"Fuck you!"

He allowed his face to twist into a sadistic leer, "Of course, dear."

She paled before she turned and ran off as he laughed, his laughter ringing in her ears as she needed to get away and quickly. He followed after her as she started to grow more and more panicked as he was always just a few feet behind her no matter where she went.

Issei just basked in how unnerved she was, his kiss would take effect on her soon enough and that was when the fun began.

She raced to find her team and get the hell out of this country before she felt herself lose balance and stumble propping herself against the building beside her.

'Dammit, I need to find them.'

She felt her lips were hot as she tried to make headway into finding her team only to collapse on her hands and knees.

"Oh, what a nice position. And such a nice ass as well."

She turned to see Issei grinning at her.

"No..."

He nodded, "Yes."

She felt her body twitch the closer he got to her as she tried to crawl away, "G-get away from me!"

He decided he had his fill of the cat and mouse game as he stripped her of her clothes, leaving her in only her bra and panties. She barely got the strength to stand and race into one of the buildings.

She was then surrounded by darkness before Issei had her pinned, taking her lips as she pounded her fists on his chest as she felt that she was being sucked of all of her energy. She pushed herself back only to find herself falling and then landed on a soft bed that felt like pudding.

She gasped as she tried to get up only to have multiple hands drag her back to lie on the bed and she saw who was holding her. She was surrounded by multiple naked women, lust-happy and giggling.

"Let me go!" She snapped

They didn't respond other than removing her bra and panties leaving her exposed as they began to kiss and lick every inch of her as she tried to release herself from their grip.

She was in her worst nightmare before she saw Issei who stripped himself of his clothes before he crawled towards her, kneeling before her dripping core.

Kurenai choked out, "Where are we?"

"Where do you think? Your new home and soon you will be just like them, lust-happy and begging to be sated."

He then crammed his cock inside of her as she screamed.

[Reality]

Issei was fucking Kurenai in a private room in one of his favorite towers. She was screwed the moment she used her genjutsu on him and he turned it against her leaving her mind occupied and her body defenseless.

She would soon realize that she was trapped in her own mind and the nightmare he placed her in is connected to her pleasure her body experienced. The human body and brain is an utterly selfish thing, if it got pleasure, it would only want more of it. The want of it would only make the nightmare worse for her until she finally gave in, which would shatter her.

Soon enough he felt her tighten and cum around him, he purred, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy molding you the most. Breaking in pervert haters like you are my favorite. You won't know the meaning of clean by the time I'm finished with you and the night is still so young."

* * *

[Shikamaru]

He slowly made his way around, trying to find any sign that would tell him where he was. He clenched and unclenched his fists in an effort to stop himself from getting a cigarette before he caught the scent of smoke. It wasn't like his or Asuma's cigarettes, it was sweet-smelling and it surrounded him.

He looked around before spotting a man sitting on the rooftop of one of the smaller buildings that filled the street he was on. The man came down and he saw that he towered over him by several inches as he gave him a bit of inquisitive glare.

"She sent you to kill me...didn't she?"

"Trust me, if she wanted to kill you, you would have never made it beyond her throne room. And if I wanted too, you would have been dead already."

"Then why am I still alive?"

"Simple, I want to see if the Nara clan are as smart as the Nations say. But I must say, I'm already disappointed. Lazy appearance, slow-moving, and chain-smoker, it's rather pathetic."

Shikamaru braced himself, "So what now?"

"Entertain me."

Shikamaru got into a stance and made to attack him with his shadow but Rock could only sigh as he pulled out a blade that hissed when it hit the air. He slashed through his shadows before tearing open Shikamaru's shirt and jounin vest.

For a split second, Shikamaru felt as if he lost control of half of his body and the icy grip of death embrace him before he fell down on his ass, pale and shaking as he touched his torso in disbelief that he wasn't in pieces.

'That's no normal blade.'

"So...let's begin. Let's put your mind to the test and see if you live up to the legacy of your clan."

Shikamaru could only grit his teeth at Rock's soft smile, which did nothing but stir his unease and he could only hope to get out of this situation alive and in one piece.

'I hope the rest of you guys are doing better than me.'

* * *

[Lee]

Esdeath grinned as she trailed after Lee before she let out her killing intent, alarming him as he got into a stance looking around as she showed herself.

He asked, "Who are you?"

"Who I am, isn't important."

"I got separated from my team and-"

"That's your problem, not mine Konoha ninja."

"Why are you here?"

"I was inspecting how long you would last in my private chambers before you would have to be healed. I'd say three hours."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, ma'am. I need to find my teammates."

"Your teammates should be the least of your worries."

She then sped towards him and he barely blocked the kick that would have broken his neck by sacrificing his arm.

He screamed and managed to awkwardly twist out of the way of her planting her heel in the street where his face used to be. He was on full-defense, but it didn't seem to do much, Esdeath was on top of him constantly, lashing out at him until she beat him to the point that he couldn't move as pain buzzed through every nerve he had.

She sighed, dusting her hands clean before she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to her private torture chamber as Lee fell unconscious.

Soon he woke up, naked, restrained and exposed as a man who had his back turned to him was wearing a white uniform was polishing a set of tools and then Esdeath came into the room.

He simply asked, "How long?"

"The entire night and then I have to give him back."

"Well, let's make sure he has a very memorable stay."

She grinned and Lee couldn't even whimper as he became the toy of two sadists, pushing him towards the edge of death and his own sanity, before bringing him back to full health, before repeating the entire process again.

* * *

[Neji]

He slowly made his way down a deserted road, looking left and right before he came across Ichigo who was leaning against a light pole.

"Who are you?"

Ichigo didn't respond, making Neji step closer, "I said, who are you? Identify yourself!"

He scoffed, "I don't answer to a miserable little shit who thinks himself to better because of some false deity."

Neji scowled.

His lips quirked upwards as he took in Neji's scowl, "What a look on your face."

He got into his Hyuuga stance, "Are you going to stand in my way?"

Ichigo stood up straight and said, "Yeah, I am. What are you going to do about it?"

"Prepare yourself."

"Let's see what you got."

He attacked him first, shouting, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"

Ichigo caught his wrists, disrupting his technique as he gave a slow-raising eyebrow before kicking him away.

"That's it? Really?"

Neji got up and made to attack him in a variety of different moves only for them to fall short, each failed jutsu made him more and more unnerved until he tried to palm strike his heart only for Ichigo cancel his attack and shatter all the bones in his right hand and his wrist.

He screamed in anguish as he held his hand before Ichigo repeated the process with his other hand, leaving him defenseless.

"Tell me, Hyuuga. Is your beloved fate going to save you."

He could only look at the smirking form of Ichigo with his hopelessness as obvious as a sore thumb.

"I guess that answers that."

He cracked his knuckles as Neji could only scream.

* * *

[Kiba]

He snarled as he tried to find out where the hell he was before he stopped. He tilted his head back and took a big sniff and smelled something off. He whipped around, trying to figure out the scent before he felt that he was being stared at and he called out, "Come out now!"

Kankei appeared before him from the shadows and smiled.

"So this is the supposed Alpha, huh?"

Kiba braced himself and asked, "She sent you after us, no matter. I'll kick your ass and get to my team."

"Oh, your arrogance is appalling, but it does make this fun."

"I'm not scared of someone who works for her. I bet you are as stupid as she is!"

He tsked at him, "It's a shame that you allow your mouth to run amok and you need to fix that."

"Do you think you can take me?"

"Oh, I can do a whole lot more than that. But let's start with making you more humble."

Kiba braced himself to attack only to feel something stab into his side and he slowly looked down to see a red and black tentacle pierce through him.

He screamed when the tentacle ripped out of his side as he pressed his hand against his pierced flesh in an attempt to stem the bleeding.

"Y-you're a freak, just like her!"

"Oh, there's that miserable tongue waggling out of turn again. Shame."

He then shoved his hand into his mouth and made to rip off his cock with a wet, meaty tear, making him scream in anguish before burning the wound shut.

"That's to make sure you don't bleed out, but we have all night to break that miserable arrogance of yours."

Kiba tried to crawl backward only for Kaneki to stab Kiba's hand, keeping him in place.

"Why are trying to run? The fun has just begun?"

He could only shiver in horror as Kankei stood over him and began the meticulous process of breaking his will to live.

* * *

**Alright, alright it's over! You can continue reading now, it's safe. **

The night was over and dawn was soon to be upon Whirlpool, from all over the country, the five Commanders dragged their toys to the front of the village where Naru was waiting with Kurama beside her.

Issei came upon the scene first, dragging Kurenai by her hair, her body was twitching from the hellish pleasure she felt during the night. He was practically glowing from the sexual energy he drained from her during their nightly activities and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"My, my, enjoyed yourself?" She quipped

He dropped Kurenai right in front of her, "Yes, thank you very much."

"Of course. Did she last long?"

"She tried to put me in a genjutsu, which was a fatal move on her part. She got to this state when she tried to free herself but it was much too late. She's a stubborn one."

She knelt down to observe her a bit more, "Hmph, that she is."

"Naru-sama?"

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"When you finish showing them off to Konoha, can I have her?"

"Oh? Well, I haven't spoiled you in a while, but I expect nothing but above and beyond work for the next month if I give you her."

"Understood!"

"Good!" She grinned as she patted him on the shoulder.

He felt elated when he heard Kurenai whimper, whether from subconsciously realizing her situation or how she felt in general, none of them knew nor cared.

Rock came before her next, still smoking his pipe, carrying Shikamaru by his tattered shirt, his eyes were glazed over and empty. He dropped him next to the limp form of Kurenai as he bowed to Naru.

"Good morning, Rock. How was he?"

"He failed my expectations, his laziness just made it worse."

"Hm, my sincerest apologies."

"It's not your fault, Naru-sama. It just seems the rumors of the Nara clan being the smartest of the Nations is overblown."

"Rumors are usually hit or miss."

"And unfortunately I got a miss. Shame," He sighed

Esdeath made her way forward, dragging the broken form of Rock Lee, crippled in more ways than one before she dropped him on top of the two. Not even a whimper came from him as he was as limp as a noodle.

"Thank you Naru-sama."

"Enjoyed yourself with Tatsumi?"

She grinned, her smile taking on some of her husband's attributes and warmth.

"I'll take that as a yes. It's always good to enjoy yourself. Tell him hi for me."

"I will."

Ichigo came forward next, his fists drenched in blood as he dragged the twisted, bloody mound of flesh that used to known as Neji before dropping him before Naru.

"I'm back, Naru-sama."

"Good morning, Ichigo. Let me guess, he didn't stand a chance?"

He shook his head, "He didn't he put up a decent fight when I started, you would think a prodigy would have more up his sleeves."

"I can make it up to you if you want?"

He let the corner of his lips quirk up, "No thank you, Naru-sama. But I appreciate the offer."

"Very well, but remember the offer is always there."

He nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kankei came last, his kagune carrying the limp form of Kiba in such a wretched state that it caused Kurama to whistle, **"Well, mutt boy is certainly down for the count. You broke him in more ways than one."**

"Of course, he's rather crude for a supposed alpha. Within minutes he was whimpering. I would have felt bad if it wasn't so pathetic. But now he's no longer an alpha by any means."

Naru smiled and clapped, "Great work, Kaneki."

He bowed, "It was no problem, Naru-sama."

"Now, you all have the day off, please spent it at your leisure."

"Of course, all of you are dismissed, except you Issei, stay."

They bowed, "At your leave."

As they left, Naru smiled, "Where do you want her to be placed when I send her back?"

"At the DE tower, Naru-sama."

She nodded as she made a mental note of the location, "Of course. Have a good day, Issei."

"You too," He smiled before vanishing in a flash.

She turned towards Kurama and kissed him, "Take care of the country until I return."

"Of course. I expect you to return soon."

"Is there any doubt?" She quipped before hugging him before gathering the five members, placed them on a boat and quickly made her way to Konoha as he made to wait for her to return.

[With Naru]

She quickly crossed the sea and once she reached land, she gathered all five in her grip before quickly making her way over to Konoha under the cover of night. She had an hour before the sun rose and had to be quick.

Soon she found herself staring at the gates she thought she wouldn't see unless it was turned to ashes. She made short work of putting all five ninjas on display for all of Konoha to see and then hid in the shadows, waiting for the fireworks to start.

As the sun rose and people got up to try to scrape a living, they didn't notice at first, until someone took a glance at the front entrance of Konoha. Then the screams came, first from confusion, then fear and shock fas the village started to unravel with shock as people rushed to the front entrance to investigate.

Naru continued to watch as they pulled them down from where she placed them and then they were rushed to the hospital as their families and team members were informed. She made a shadow clone wearing her black armor and sealed it into a scroll to deliver a message as she put on a seal on Kurenai to send her to DE Tower when the time was right.

She then continued to watch the madness unfold.

The village was abuzz with the news of the torture the five went through and Tsunade felt a headache coming on and knew that today was going to be a long one.

After checking over, all five and making sure they weren't going to die she made her way to the council room. Before anyone could speak, Shizune rushed in, "Tsunade-sama!"

"What is it, Shizune?"

"You got a scroll! It's from Nox!"

Everyone stiffened as the mood became tense as she took the scroll from her apprentice and said, "Move back a bit, please."

She did as she asked as Tsunade undid the scroll and it unraveled to reveal Nox, the black demon wearing a suit of armor. Several civilians were barely holding back the will to not shit their pants over how terrifying the person in front of them was. Nearly everyone in the room moved back a bit in distress.

In a cool hollow voice, Nox stated, "How amusing. The mere sight of me causes you to tremble and you dare call yourselves shinobi? I'd laugh if I could."

Homura softly asked, "What have you done?"

"Me? No, no, not I? However, the ninjas your village sent were a bit too cheeky for their own good. And so I had a few soldiers teach them a lesson. I have to say...they were very nice lessons."

Tsume choked out, "Did you neuter my son?"

Nox gave a slight shrug of the shoulders, "He didn't have much to remove in the first place."

Tsunade just wanted to go back to bed, "What do you want?"

"I just came to collect one. After all, my soldier has grown very attached to her."

"No!" Asuma shouted, toppling his seat, "I won't let you take my wife away from me!"

Nox glanced at him before saying, "Kind of late for that," after which Nox snapped their fingers, which triggered the seal, sending Kurenai away.

Shikaku asked, "What did you do?"

"Gave her back to my men. She has such wonderful screams, besides she looks rather nice, all broken and supple."

"You-"

"Be silent," Nox quipped

After a moment of silence, "Moving on, the answer to your plea for help is no. And will always be no. I can't wait to see how your village falls. Either by my forces or by your enemies, it will be nothing but amusing."

"Isn't there anything we can do for you to help us?"

"No. There isn't. Try to die the most violent deaths that you can so I turn your miserable corpses into gun powder."

As Nox turned to leave Shizune shouted, "Wait! Do you know Naru Uzumaki?"

Nox tilted their head in thought, "Hmm, Naru...Let me guess, a blonde girl with blue eyes and whisker marks, correct? It's kind of hard not to notice the talk of the Elemental Nations and the main factors of what caused the downfall of your village, but yes I do know her."

Tsunade pushed Shizune behind her, "Where is she? Is she with you?"

"Not with me per se, but she's happy. And where she lives, who knows? Little foxes like her never give away their home, especially to those who have an axe to grind."

Nox then disappeared without a trace as Tsunade just dismissed the rest of them and made to get some damn relief for her headache. Asuma just screamed in rage over the state of his student and his now-missing wife. As everyone just looked miserable and tried to make sense of their horrible situation.

'How am I going to explain this to our daughter and our teams?'

Konoha could only bask in the horror that Nox left them in and wondered what was going to happen next.

[Back in Whirlpool]

Naru made her way back to her country where she was greeted with low bows and she just smiled at them, "Rise, please. Return back to your posts."

"At your will."

After passing the guards, she made her way into the country, taking in the peaceful scenery that surrounded her. She took her time getting back to the castle. She loved seeing each Commander going about their day when they were on breaks with their lives in peace.

Meliodas and his wife Elizabeth were resting on the top of their bar, enjoying the sun under the shade, savoring each other's company.

Esdeath and her husband Tatsumi were walking hand in hand in their civilian wear on their way to another picnic.

Shiro and her husband Ganta were making their way to go another Ferris Wheel ride.

Guts and his men were taking care of their armor and weapons with Guts getting his prosthetic arm checked and scheduled for a new one.

Ichigo would be meditating in his castle before turning in for the day.

Rock would be taking a break before going straight to his office to get a headstart on paperwork.

Issei should be breaking in his new toy in his castle, so he wouldn't be out for a while.

Kaneki would be in the hot springs, allowing himself to detox from the kibble food he just ate.

As she continued to walk, she made her way past Itachi, holding the hand of his fiancee wearing the same golden ring on her ring finger as they made way for breakfast. Neither of them had to say anything, a simple moment of eye contact was all they need before they went their separate ways.

Then Seras came up to her, carrying her open sun umbrella.

"Good morning, Naru-sama."

"You know you can call me, Naru, Seras?"

"Yes, but Naru-sama is more fitting."

"Hmph, good morning, Seras. Do you need anything?"

"Alucard and I are going to feed so we need to go on a hunting trip for the next several days."

"I see. But you know you could have waited until I got under the shade of the castle. The sun is still dangerous to you."

"Not as much as before. But thank you for caring."

"I will always care, Seras. That's my job. From grunt to commander, I care just the same."

She smiled and gave her a hug, which Naru returned with a squeeze.

"Tell your husband to have a good day for me."

"I will. He's been aching for a spar with you."

"Sounds fun. Tell him to meet with me during the night."

"Of course," She smiled before she disappeared into the shadows back to her castle.

Naru could only smile as she made her way to her castle. Her mind was resting on the dear husband on her Commander that just left her sight. She knew it was a good idea for him to take a backseat advisor position, all three of them knew that he was more powerful than Seras, but he agreed to a more passive role. He found himself impressed with Seras and how she led her forces as she took the words of his past to heart and it showed in how she trained them. He made to bounce around certain castles for entertainment. She knew he was happy, even if he didn't really know how to show it. He wasn't alone anymore and that just made her happy.

'Maybe I'll invite everyone to dinner. It's been a while since I had one of those.'

Then she made her way to her castle and found Kurama waiting for her. She just grinned and embraced him as he nuzzled into her for a moment, "I'm back."

**"Welcome back."**

After exchanging a few words they went their separate ways as she made her way to her office to do work as she opened the door to find an older Ciel Phantomhive leaning against her desk.

"Good morning, Naru-sama."

"Good morning, Ciel."

"What's the snack for this morning? Since I picked yesterday?"

"A secret, I already sent the order in, now let's see if we can chew through this miserable stack of paper before lunch," He scoffed, looking at the paperwork in distaste.

"I agree, but please don't set my desk on fire. Pull up a seat and let's begin."

As they began to work, the sun shined brightly over Whirlpool, but how did such a powerful nation come to be? But you know what they say, Rome was not built in a day.

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, remember I put the warning before the scenes. This is a dark story after all. Now, let's move on the next updates. I hope you have a good day or night whenever you read this update.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Leon Midnight - I'm glad you enjoyed it and maybe I'll put it on Ao3, but possibly after I finish the story here. Well, I already have multiple characters in place, especially since they are all ridiculously OP themselves with their own backstories. I feel I wouldn't do the characters despite knowing Saeko Busujima and Yuno Gasai the justice they deserve, considering it would be a bit of a mess to fit them in the army. Although Saeko Busujima has the talent to be a soldier with her sadist streak, Yuno is mostly passive with Yuki in her grip. If she lost him, she would completely unravel and have to be put down. **

**Perseus12 - They are and should be. You should see what Jiraiya does to Sasuke and Kakashi in the upcoming chapter, fool he may be seen as, but damn if he isn't unnerving when he's pissed. You will see the ten years, don't worry. And yes, Naru will have her revenge. And no, no children. At least not in this story, she is only 23 after all. She may later on after Konoha practically gun powder, but until then the answer is a hard no. **

**zero fullbuster - Thanks and I'm happy you enjoyed it.**

**PinkiePieParty122894 - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the upcoming ones.**

**itachisdbzgurl - Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of it. **

**Bigrob1945 - Thank you and I agree, Sebastian is the head butler.**

**38Solaire38 - I'm glad you liked my choice for commanders. Sebas would, but Sebastian just fits, but whether I feel like adding them to the story without making it seem cheesy is something I need to chew on for a bit. Thanks again!**

**Pravus666 - First and foremost, thank you. And I wonder why you would say that when I PM'd you their character backgrounds around a month ago, the answer to that question you gave here is there. And no, I possibly won't, he's OP enough where he is without his Demon King status. Naru's cold rage was something along the lines of Wrath's simmering, silent rage, ready to blow and lash out at a moment's notice so good for noting that. Thanks for the rating and you will see it soon enough, hopefully. **

**Michael Bourne - Yes, why?**

**Autismguy593 - Don't we all have guilty pleasure fics?**

**Draph91 - Hope you have your fair share of drinks wash the popcorn down.**

**raw66 - ****Nah, I can't really see Alucard as a butler, besides he's viciously content where he is. He is a man-made monster, but he's not alone anymore. **

**Mickeal101 - I'm glad you enjoy the collection of characters, but you will see how Shiro and Naru meet in the flashback chapters.**

**Skull Flame - Yes, it does and I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**WolfCoyote - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! It makes me really happy.**

**GamerX568 - Hmm...Nah, I'm good.**

**Kreceir - You can like or dislike whatever character you want. I already know, but he's here to stay so...you do you, dear reader. I'm glad you enjoy the world I built, I really love the Academy and the ranking system as they needed to be done. Sorry, you aren't going to get it, not until Konoha is gun powder and all threats against Naru are crushed or cowed into submission. You can decide whether or not Naru has kids when the story is finished, but from now until I feel like it, the answer is a hard no. I don't mind her having kids, but not in the midst of a war where threats are around every corner. That and can you imagine the literally shit storm that would descend if anything happened to her kid?**

**dannyrockon122 - Yep, I hope you will like this chapter and don't worry I will.**

**(guest) guesttiger - I'm glad you enjoyed it, and possibly in the future if the muse calls for it.**

**deadtoke14 - As if there would be anything else.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

[Two days after the ROOT attack]

Kurama was resting on a massive bed, in a large bedroom observing Naru as her chest rose and fell with each breath as she was tucked under a silk blanket he placed her under. His mind wandered back to that day he took her with him.

[Flashback]

He cursed, **"Shit! Shit!"**

The seal and the cage surrounding him was breaking piece by piece, the water surrounding his prison formed waves that splashed against the walls of her crumbling mindscape as the walls of her mind cracked and pieces started to fall into the water.

Naru's screams echoed through the entire area and it made his chest tighten. When he used his chakra to fill the shattered remains of the bars that held him back only for the chakra pieces of both Minato and Kushina arrived.

They looked at the crumbling structure in horror as they stared at him accusingly as Kushina snarled at him, "What the hell have you done?!"

**"Fuck you, it's not me! It's your daughter! Whatever your husband has added to the seal activated and it killing her. She's having a mental breakdown. And this is not a joke, turn the fucking seal off or it will kill her."**

Kushina stared at him for a moment and she could tell the demon wasn't lying as he looked actually worried the more her mind crumbled.

She turned towards Minato, "Do it."

Minato sighed did just that, canceling the mind-crushing jutsu, which caused the shaking to stop but it only filled the area with more water as Naru's whimpering filled the area which made both parents' wince.

Kushina turned to look at Kurama, "Explain, quickly."

He pushed down the rage of being ordered around and said, **"K****onoha, those idiotic pieces of flesh they have for a council condemned her for being too rough with a traitor who tried to go the Snake Sannin. They found her guilty and forbid her from ever becoming a ninja again, they placed her in solitary where they would have most likely tortured and raped her to get several new containers out fo her before they would publicly execute her. She managed to escape her cell but was chased out of the village before losing her pursuers. The miserable old man with the scar sent his goons after her which she killed that must have triggered your failsafe."**

Kushina fell to her knees as she felt her tears run down her cheeks as she wanted to hug her daughter and kiss away all of her worries. Each painful whimper made her body ache with pain as she trying her best not to bawl.

Minato was furious and disgusted over how things turned out as he made his way over to his wife who was still kneeling and trying not to puke.

"What can we do?"

"Free him."

"**What?**/What?!" Kurama and Minato asked

"You heard me."

"But-"

She snapped, "No, Minato. I understand what I'm asking, no-what I am telling you to do. What the Kyuubi did that day was horrible, but right now all those pieces of filth can eat shit and die. They didn't follow your wish to treat her as a hero. Our baby is suffering in the cold when she should be in a warm bed surrounded by her loved ones. God knows what else she had to go through alone if they were able to toss her away for apprehending a traitor. The only one who knows the full story is the Kyuubi."

Kushina took in a deep breath, bowing her head low and said, "Look, I know you don't care for either of us but you are the only one who can do this. Please care for her. I don't care if she wants to be a ninja or not. I don't care if you have to turn her into a tyrant for her to be able to live a fulfilled life, just care for her. Love her like she should have been loved."

Kurama had no words as he looked at the broken state of the once boastful woman begging him on bended knee to stay beside her daughter. Her husband looked as if he aged twenty years in seconds as he flipped through multiple handsigns in rapid succession.

When he finished, he stared at him and said, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry things turned out like this."

Kurama didn't respond as he just kept looking at the depressed parents as Minato continued, "And if you ever see that masked bastard, make sure that fucker pays with his blood."

**"...Of course."**

Minato then made his way over to the sealing paper and tore it all off in one go, the collapse of the seal made a massive flow of chakra blow both Kushina and Minato out of existence as they could only whisper, "Be safe, Naru."

When he couldn't feel their presence anymore, **"She will be powerful. That I will make sure of."**

Then he disappeared from her mindscape leaving nothing but an empty, broken cage before it started to warp into an entirely different place.

[Reality]

Naru coughed and hacked before she felt something clawing from her back to where she could only scream. The pain was maddening as the rain continued to pour down on her as she screamed her throat raw as she felt something tear its' way out of her back until it finally stopped.

He stood before her, naked as he waited for her to regain her breath before she called out to him, "Kyuubi?"

* * *

[Flashback End/Present]

Naru groaned as she found herself surrounded by soft material, a cough stumbled out of her throat as she took in several deep breaths. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to bring them to focus. After which she found herself staring back at herself through a mirrored ceiling.

Her arms were wrapped in bandages and her fists were clenched around a scarlet blanket that covered her body on the largest bed she had ever seen. However, as she continued to look into the mirror she saw that she wasn't alone in the bed.

**"About time, you noticed me, kit. You were dead asleep, by the time I got you down here."**

'That voice...' She turned her head to the right to see him.

Dark red hair that grew past his shoulders, smoldering red eyes that only seemed to enhance the rest of his facial features that just made all the tension melt away. His body was nothing to scoff at either as it snugly fit into a red kimono.

"Kurama?"

**"Welcome to the land of the consciousness, Naru. You must be hungry?"**

She nodded as she tried to sit up, but her body refused to heed to her desires, as the pin-prickling numbness made her slump back down on the large pillow underneath her. He just chuckled as he got off the bed, walked to the other side of the bed where she was on, tossed off the blanket, making her see that she was wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a bra. He took her into his arms, pressing her against his chest.

A blush tinted her cheeks as he said, **"You don't need to be embarrassed. After all, I have seen everything plenty of times before now.****"**

That only caused her blush to deepen, which only seemed to amuse him more as he stepped out of the bedroom and into a large hallway filled with nothing but deep sensual colors and luxuries. He made his way down a spiral staircase before taking several turns before entering a large dining room where a massive table filled to the brim with different foods that caused her stomach to growl unhindered.

Her entire face took on a shade a bit lighter than his own hair color as his laughter rumbled through her, **"You don't need to hold yourself back, Naru. It's all for you to eat."**

She stiffened, "Really?"

He nodded, **"All for you, eat at your leisure."**

Kurama placed her in the chair beside him and he took the seat and watched as she slowly touched the plates in front of her, almost as if she was in some type of sweet, cruel dream she wanted to last for as long as possible before she was shoved back into reality. To find herself back in her cold cell, awaiting a vile torturous end at the hands of people who are more monstrous than any demon in Hell.

Kurama tried not to scowl as he knew what she was thinking,**'Those miserable fuckers will pay.'**

He recalled Kushina, kneeling with her head bowed in the humblest of positions begging him to stay beside her daughter.

**'I promised that she will be safe.'**

Then he noticed that she was staring at him, **"****What is it?"**

"Are you not going to eat?"

He smiled, **"Nope. It's for you or you don't trust me? Do you think something bad will happen if you eat it?"**

She kept her head lowered before he took her chin, making her look at him and he had a fork with a piece of chicken drenched in gravy near her mouth.

**"Eat it,"** He softly ordered

She did as he asked and it was one of the best things she had tasted since the last time she was out of the village.

He patted her on the head, **"None of the food is poisoned, nor is it meant to trick you. The food is just meant to sate you, something that damned village never did. Now smile and eat."**

She nodded as her lips quirked upwards as she made to savor everything the table had to offer, under Kurama's watchful eye. As she continued to eat, he spoke, **"Naru?"**

After swallowing, she turned to him, "Yes?"

**"From now on, I am going to train you to be strong."**

"Strong?"

**"Yes, strong enough for you to live the life you deserve, but it will take ten years."**

"Ten years, huh? It won't take that long."

**"It won't?" **He quipped

"No, it won't. Because I'm going to cut that time in half."

He raised an eyebrow in question, **"Do you really expect to go through all my training in five years?"**

"Yes," She nodded simply as if she was talking about the weather.

He covered his eyes with his hand and felt laughter bubbling up in his chest until he finally released it, filling the room with his amusement. Once he finished, he smiled at her, **"Very well. We will begin after you are healed. Remember, just because I respect you doesn't mean I will go easy on you."**

She smiled back, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Be as brutal as you want. When I said I would complete your training in five years, I meant it."

He stared down at her, **"At your will. Now, do you want dessert?"**

"Sure."

Kurama snapped his fingers and multiple servants changed the plates before her and before she knew it, the table was filled with desserts.

Naru could only blink in shock, "Are you sure, I'm not dreaming?"

The red-haired demon pulled her cheek, making her yelp, **"Not a dream. Now, try your desserts already."**

She grinned at him and made to savor as much as she could. Each bite was amazing, she tried eclairs, donuts, multiple types of tarts, and frozen custard before she couldn't eat anymore.

"I'm sorry."

**"What are you sorry for?"**

"I can't eat all of it. I want too, but I'm so full."

**"Good. I'm glad you're full of something other than ramen."**

She looked a bit sad at that, "Yeah...I don't think I'll ever look at the food the same way again."

**"The miserable bastards should no longer be on your mind. They cannot hurt you, not now, and soon, they wouldn't be able to graze you by the time I'm done with you."**

"Thank you, Kurama..."

**"No problem, kit."**

He took her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he led her away from the room and took her own a tour.

As they continued to walk, she looked up at him, "Um Kurama?"

**"Yeah, kit?"**

"Where are we?"

**"Hell."**

"Hell?!" She squeaked with wide eyes

He laughed, **"I knew I'd love the look on your face when I told you that. But, you shouldn't worry. Nothing here will harm you and you are not dead if you are worried about that." **

"We are in Hell...What a heart-stopper."

He gave a bit of seductive smirk,** "I know I am, kit, but try to still that racing heart of yours."**

She flushed as he laughed once again before he continued, **"Now, we are in a location in Hell where demons reside. Not where sinners are held prisoner and tortured. Nothing would harm you in here, just as long as you stay beside me. You should not leave the castle without me until I deem you strong enough, do you understand? Despite your ties to me, you are still human and the demons out there will tear you to ribbons."**

"At least, I know what I am going up against in the future. But I promise that I will not leave your side until you deem me ready enough."

**"You seem to be taking this rather well."**

"Well, I can't really afford to freak out, regardless. I think I'm rather numb about the entire thing. Now, weren't you going to take me on a tour of your house?"

**"It's more of a mansion, then a simple house, Naru."**

And so the pair continued to walk around the mansion. The first floor consisted of multiple lounge rooms, training grounds, dining rooms, bars, kitchens, and zen gardens. On the second floor, there are multiple bedrooms including his own master bedroom which was across her own bedroom that he took her out of. There were a massive library and multiple offices and more lounge rooms with several bars.

After showing her every room, she could let everything wash over her as she rested her head against his chest as he took her back to her bedroom.

**"Tired?"**

She nodded as she tried not to yawn as he placed her back on her bed, tucking her underneath her blankets as she whispered, "Thank you."

Before she knew it, she fell asleep and he made rest beside her as he watched her, as he mentally listed everything he would need to do to prepare her for what he had planned. He knew that the girl beside him would try her best to get through his training within five years. She would surprise him, the fact that it took the betrayal of nearly everyone she had fought for to darken her sapphire blue eyes was a testament to her will.

He would make her powerful, no matter what, and Konoha would pay, whether by his hand or hers, they would pay. They could beg on broken knees, weeping tears of blood all they want, every single of them, those who spat at her and discarded her accomplishments simply because she was a jinchuuriki, they would pay and he'd savor it like a fine wine.

Ever since Naru found out that she was now in Hell, she felt that time moved agonizingly slow, she didn't know how long she had been down here, but she was mainly recovering in her bed, sleeping, bathing, eating, and spending time with Kurama if she didn't fall asleep in his lap. Her bandages were replaced and her wounds and malnourishment were quickly being fixed and Kurama told her it made sense as to why she was sleeping so much. Naru understood although the situation she was in felt off because she was usually had a ton of energy.

He simply told her to enjoy being pampered for the moment, which she took with a grain of salt.

Then in the middle of the day, after lunch, where Kurama left her to her room to rest, for a good hour or two before he made to enter her room, about to tell her that they would start her training the day after she got her bandages removed only to find her flipping through multiple handsigns and summon her Toad Summoning contract and he made to watch from the shadows.

Naru touched it with a gentle caress before she opened it, bit her finger as she whispered, "Take care, guys. I'll miss you, but I can't allow you to reverse summon me in this state. I'll meet you guys when I finish training with Kurama. Pervy sage, I'll be back soon, I hope you'll be proud of what I can accomplish when I finish."

She then disowned herself by crossing out her name before letting the scroll vanish from her grip as she laid down as she curled into herself.

Kurama allowed a smile to rest on his lips as he knew his kit showed promise, he would allow her a moment to mourn for the loss of the toads, when she finished, he'd grant her a better contract, one that had been lost to the human realm for centuries due to no one managing to wield its' power properly and died as a result.

Later that evening, as she laid in bed, he told her in explicit detail of everything he was going to be training her in.

She would learn how to be a warrior and leader, her unpredictable nature was something he planned on honing, in both body and words, he would teach her in ways of manipulation, he would make sure to cram everything he could into her mind and body to the point that she would make Kings prostrate themselves in her presence, warriors would kneel to her power in awe, and all naysayers would tear out their tongues in shame.

He couldn't wait until Konoha got their eyeful of Naru when he finished with her, they would be tearing out their hair over the unpolished diamond they could have had if they only cherished her.

* * *

Naru only seemed to impress him, it made sense as to why only Uzumakis were able to contain him, their willpower was practically demonic in nature, they were hellbent on completing an objective and Naru was no different from her bloodline. No matter what he tossed at her, she made to complete it with a force that it would terrify those who saw it.

When he put her through hand-to-hand combat, it shattered her bones and tore her muscles but continued to fight, he forced her to be ruthless, he taught her from honorable to downright filthy fighting techniques. He ramped up her pain tolerance to inhuman levels along with her agility, endurance, speed, strength, flexibility, balance, coordination, accuracy, and power in both body and chakra.

She learned how to use a variety of battle weapons from large to small, all the learning materials he could find, the skill of manipulation, and lessons from the world's best/worst conquerors, the best cold-hearted Oirans, and vile men who obtained the title of King and Daimyo. She took all their lessons like a fish to water and the fact that she didn't have to hold herself under fear of prosecution or threat of mobs that wouldn't accept her being anything above mediocre.

Her training was hell, but she didn't complain and it was worth it.

When she turned sixteen, she had finished three years of training and she chewed through what could have been seven years of the ten years of work, he gave her. Her growth was impressive and her growth wasn't just in the mental sense, she was starting to become a woman and he noticed it when she greeted him with a hug making him stiffen.

* * *

[Flashback]

Kurama was waiting for Naru as he read a novel only to hear Naru's voice to cut through the silence.

"Kurama? Kurama!"

**"In here, kit!" **He called, not looking up from his novel.

He could hear the door open and the sound of her footsteps before she hugged him, making him stiffen.

She looked up at him, "Is something wrong?"

He looked down at her with a smile, **"Nothing. Go eat, after that, we will continue with your studies in the library after you shower."**

"Got ya."

He watched as she stood a seat before him as she filled her plate, he realized that she had grown. He knew that she would grow, but never took notice until now and it made him wonder as to why he didn't notice until now. The Naru he knew was tomboyish and cute in her own rough way. But, the one before him was different, her B-cups turned into D-cups, her used-to-be-childlike face lost traces of her baby fat, her whisker marks were still smooth and eye-catching as always.

She was wearing a black jumpsuit, she had bandages wrapped from her shoulders all the way down to her fingertips and around her neck. She was no longer short and stood up at 5'5 and he could tell that she was going to keep growing.

He closed his eyes and snapped his novel shut and stood up, catching Naru's attention,** "I'll meet you at the library, Naru."**

"Okay. I'll see you there."

As he left, he glanced at her once more before shaking his head, **'She's mine. No one else's.'**

[End of Flashback]

The two continued to train, learning all the material he had in mind until he deemed her ready enough to leave the mansion. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she kept herself attached to him, he showed her all the levels of Hell but kept her away from the last two as they were the worst ones and only those who were demons could venture there and come back out.

**"The level of Limbo where those who had the chance of escaping and being purified, they would then ascend and enter into their new lives or choose to go up to Heaven. The second level is where those who's main sin is lust and it's basically a violent storm as the sinners are torn apart, ripped apart, reformed, and tossed back in again. Raging lust never stops and tears apart everything in its' path and so the same will happen to those who are guilty of this sin. The third level is where the gluttonous reside, the bunch of filthy bastards. The sinners who fall under that sin reside in a freezing slush pit filled with shit and every foul thing imaginable, the most of them are huddled together as they try to keep warm in the frozen slush. Those who are too far gone, eat the slush or themselves until they are reformed to start the process once again. The fourth level is for those who are guilty of the sin of avarice or greed. They are all violated to death by their own desires, from prized possessions or even to simple money then once again they were revived so the punishment happens again. The fifth level is for sinners guilty of wrath, they reside in a murky swamp where they are skinned as they walk. They are forced to walk and crawl through the vile muck only to be torn apart at the end before repeating the same senseless process. In the sixth level, where sinners are guilty of heresy are roasted and boiled alive before being eaten by smirking demons. The seventh level is for sinners guilty of violence, they are forced into a boiling lake of blood where they are repeatedly dunked, drowned, revived, and the entire process repeated."**

Naru could only whistle, "Damn."

**"The eighth level is a pit of nothing but darkness. Those who were sentenced there are torn apart by demons, never to see them, but feel their hellish touch. Unrelenting pain and anguish humans could never fully realize as it was beyond their comprehension."**

"And the 9th level?"

**"The ninth level is where the worse of the sinners go, there is no place lower than the ninth level as it is where the First one of us resides."**

"Lucifer."

Kurama nodded,** "Exactly, his wings keep the lowest area where the sinners are frozen to unimaginable levels of cold, they could only stare up at him in horror. The beautiful and yet most terrifying of us all. He stays there content on chewing on the first three traitors that are barely remembered through history. Shield your eyes, Naru. He's able to drive people mad through a mere glance."**

"Damn."

**"Come, let's retire back home."**

By the end of her 3rd year of training, she was wrapping up her lessons under various demons and Kurama saved the Succubus and Incubus' for last. They made her beautiful and taught her many tricks for a young woman, by the end of it Kurama took her first true kiss and her first orgasm. It solidified his desire to make her his and only his. He wouldn't have anyone take her virginity, it was for him and his alone.

* * *

During her fourth and fifth years under his tutelage, he allowed her to venture to the surface, going back and forth from Hell itself as she made to start the restoration of Whirlpool, the homeland of her clan. She kept herself hidden rather well and the fact that Konoha took multiple heavy losses from casting her out made her smile.

When she rebuilt the country, she could feel her ancestors welcoming her back. Kurama continued to watch her make her way as she used the lessons that were taught to her from all the denizens in Hell.

But with the creation of a kingdom, there must be people and with people needed guardians.

The first commander she met was Rockuro 'Rock' Okajima.

On a day where she decided to take a break and make her way to a gambling den with Kurama on her arm, she found a young man cleaning out tables left and right. He was wearing a black kimono, smoking a pipe with a plethora of women surrounding him, fingering his winnings. They introduced themselves and made to play the next round together only for it to end in a stalemate. After that, when the casino was closed due to all the money being cleaned out.

The man took half and left the rest to whoever wanted it, leaving them to fight over what remained. Before he could leave, she invited him over to stay with her and he shrugged his shoulders as he had nowhere to go due to being a wanderer.

The second commander she met was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Another day, Naru and Kurama went on a walk in the outlands of the elemental countries, only to be met with the scent of despair and loss. They found a young man dragging himself forward, he was covered in open, rotting wounds and had the air of death surrounding him. His clothes were ragged from what looked to be weeks of wear and tear.

When they met eye to eye, he made to lash out at her, only for her to stop his attack and land a harsh blow to the chin, knocking him unconscious.

Naru could only look at the horrendous state of the poor man before her. She carried him in his arms as Kurama wrapped up his blade as they made their way back to the quickly forming Whirlpool to get him treatment. He had to be restrained while being treated and it was a surprise as to why the man was still alive. He had suffered immense mental turmoil and while watching over him, he would whimper a name.

Orihime.

When he woke up, Naruko introduced herself and where he was, she had to compliment him on his strength and the fact he could still trudge forward with all his wounds and his fever.

Ichigo could only stare at her, making her give a sad smile as she invited him to stay with her. He refused because he had nothing to live for, making her frown before a sigh escaped her lips. She then offered him a challenge, as she saw that he was a warrior, he would finish healing, and then they would fight. If he wanted to die, she would kill him if that's what he truly wanted, but it wouldn't be quick. Only the will of the strong decides the fate of the weak. He accepted her challenge and he was healed and they battled on one of the unfinished training grounds, she defeated him and pointed her blade just above his Adam's apple. She asked him do you wish to die, now? He responded with a simple no. He wanted to live, making her smile before she fixed him up once again.

"Welcome aboard."

The third commander she met was Issei Trahi nee Hyoduou.

Naru met Issei on the battlefield of torn apart and desecrated corpses of what looked to be angels. He was laying on top of a mound of them, drenched in old blood, he slowly lifted his head to meet her curious gaze. The pair were silent as they took in the appearance of the other person.

She smiled at him and held out her hand to him, to which he took, he found himself drawn to her energy, it was different from everything he had experienced before. He couldn't help himself but follow after her. She got him cleaned up and fed him and made to listen as he told her about his life, how he was betrayed and barely survived through the sacrifice of his dear friend. He learned that he was an Incubus, from a line long thought to be dead due to their dangerous capabilities. He was betrayed because outlived his usefulness to what used to be his crush and potential girlfriend. He made them all pay at the end, especially her.

Naru simply listened and when he was finished, she offered him a place to stay and a place to learn how to use his powers for his own benefits. Due to having nowhere to go, he agreed, only to find a kingdom in the making and place that could be home for him. Both Incubus and Succubuses from Hell, his own kin made to help him learn anything he needed to know and he swore himself to her on that day.

The fourth commander she met was Shiro.

After transitioning another group of people who wanted to move into the Whirlpool, Kurama and Naru were making their slow way back only to stumble upon a disheveled-looking Shiro carrying a comatose Ganta on her back. Getting them both medical help was a bit troublesome due to Shiro being viciously protective of Ganta, but when they assured her they meant no harm, she went with them. When Ganta woke up from his coma and Shiro wept and hugged him, they made to settle into Whirlpool.

She had several people keep an eye over old friends as she made wrap up her training with Kurama who found himself more smitten with her than he would have liked to admit. She reinforced the defenses of Whirlpool and when they were active, it was as if it created a homing beacon for those who had Uzumaki blood. Those that were once scattered across the Nations gathered and waited and Naru took them in.

Once she was eighteen was when she finally completed all the lessons he had to offer her.

* * *

[Flashback]

She brought down the last demon with an ear-shattering thud, watching it melt into a bubbling toxic mess as he clapped for her.

**"You did it. You actually did it!"**

She cheered, springing up with a bit of glee, almost in reminiscent of your semi-innocent youth before she collected herself.

She then bowed, "Thank you."

**"You don't need to thank me, Naru. You've proven once again that you are not to be underestimated and for that, I have a surprise for you."**

She sucked in her lower lip in anxiousness as he pulled out a black and red-bordered scroll.

"A summoning scroll?"

He handed it to her, **"Yes."**

She opened it and saw it was a demon summoning scroll. She stiffened, "You..."

**"You've earned it and now let's see if you have what it takes."**

"Of course."

She bit into her palm letting the blood flood and drip onto the parchment, making her stiffen as she growled, as she felt the scroll trying to take her over, it was agony but nothing she hadn't experienced before she forced it back and the pain receded, sending the power back before forcing it under her control, making a burning sensation appear on her arms and legs.

He let out a bit of a hard breath as she whispered, "Kurama?"

**"You've done it,"** He whispered softly

He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead, making her blush before he gently pulled away to look at her, his eyes were practically burning with emotion, so many that she barely distinguish any of them, but she knew all of them were positive.

**"We will have a celebration tonight. You can spend the rest of the day doing what you like."**

She grinned, "Yes!"

He then disappeared in a flash of flames as she made her way back to her room. She stripped herself of her battle outfit and saw what made him gasp. Her arms and her legs were outfitted with multiple tribal tattoos. The tattoos that were supposed to be lost centuries ago as the scroll found no one capable of using it as those who were found unworthy was burned by Hellfire and their souls unable to rest. She smiled and took a shower, put on a change of clothes, and made to relax and celebrated.

As the party was in full swing, Kurama pulled her away from the festivities and took her into her bed chambers, placing her on his bed and calmly told her that he planned on fucking her with all the energy he had. He wanted her, he wanted her now and forever and never wanted anyone else to have her. She was to be his and his alone. She accepted him as hers before switching to riding him making him grin before he swore he would fuck her hard enough to the point that she wouldn't be able to walk.

The entire night and half of the day were spent fucking as they made the bed creak as he fucked her raw.

[End of Flashback]

At the end of the fifth year, they wrapped up of all their affairs, the pair left Hell to move back to Whirlpool, now completely up and running. It was beautiful, it would be filled with people as she got to work as those who already settled in bowed in respect of both herself and Kurama.

She planned on creating ten commanders under her command, she had four in mind, but she needed six more.

When she entered her throne room, she saw the tall form of her Head butler running the castle, remove his mask, showing a handsome face with red-hazel eyes.

"Sebastian."

"Dear Lady, Good sir."

"Is it ready?"

"Why of course."

He clapped twice and out came a large suit of armor, perfectly ready for her to use.

"It's perfect, Sebastian."

Kurama stated, "Do you plan on causing a stir, Naru?"

"Well of course. After all, with such a wonderful country such as this, people will try to take it or destroy it. I need to make my name known but through a different name to make sure this country will not fall. Especially while I am on top and whoever gets in my way I will crush into dust. No exceptions."

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I hope all of you will enjoy it! I wish all of you a good day! This is Naru's training in full view. Now, let's move on to the Elemental Nations and Konoha. You may be surprised, most likely not. Remember all of this chapter is over the course of five years since Naru left Konoha. The next chapter details Konoha handling her disappearance and the ten years her disappearance has on the Elemental Nations.**

**Recommended Anime - Drifters, if you like bloody anime like Hellsing Ultimate, you will enjoy Drifters, except this one, has more comedy. **

**Shimazu Toyohisa, the main character of the anime and I would have made him a commander, but he reminds me so much of a youthful Alucard. Well...maybe you'll see him later in the story if my muse doesn't decide to be a cat again.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**dannyrockon122 - Oh they will get what they deserve, don't worry.**

**Guest#1 - Maybe, maybe. **

**Michael Bourne - I'm glad you enjoyed it and it's almost their turn. They will see, after all, Konoha needs to burn.**

**(guest) Anti-Konoha Nin - Oh, trust me, they won't believe how badly they fucked up when they get an eye full of Naru.**

**Perseus12 - I'm glad you enjoy her new attitude and ruthlessness. Konoha is walking down the green mile and yes, dear Lannister, they do. They always pay.**

**Leon Midnight - I would like to add Saeko and sounds fun having Esdeath and Tatsumi bring out her inner sadist, but who knows. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and that you find my torture/punishment/breaking scenes enjoyable. I just try my best. I wish you the best in your writing and yeah Ao3 is the best considering I can write all the dark scenes I want with little hassle. For Q1. That's a game I haven't heard about in a while, but I heard about it and seen some scenes. Why? Q2. I don't really mind nor care about it, why? And I wish you a good day.**

**PinkiePieParty122894 - Oh you will see. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters.**

**38Solarie38 - Thank you and I hope you will this and upcoming chapter. **

**Skull Flame - Yep, no stops on anyone. They are all going to suffer, minus Tsunade and Shizune. Yes, they did already. Nope, she won't help Konoha at all, they are on their own.**

**Draph91 - I'm glad for that.**

**Pravus666 - Happy belated birthday to your sister and I still enjoy your Gamer story. And yeah, Meliodas is awesome. I'm glad you enjoyed the torture scene as they got what they deserved and Konoha is going to get a violent makeover. Thanks for the 10/10.**

**deadtoke14 - Thanks! It means a lot.**

**xirons20 - Thank you and I glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Ada1229 - Already PM'd you my answer for that response.**

**god of all - Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Carol542 - Thank you!**

**(guest) RWIW - Yep, either way, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Eclectica737 - Neither can I, I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


End file.
